She's My Pretty Ghost!
by choidebwookyung1214
Summary: Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. Bagaimana jika roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya yang sedang diambang kematian. "ku mohon Jongin… Cuma kamu yang bisa melihat ku…" "Berhenti menangis, kau menyeramkan jika menangis seperti itu!" GS! Kaisoo.
1. COMEBACK

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM.**

.

.

.

.

.

HAI HAI!

Deba COMEBACK!

Ada yang tau Deba gak sih? Deba tau, Deba udah gak update FFn hampir 1 tahunan.

Oke, Deba disini ganti Penname. blackwhite1214, itu Penname Deba yang dulu.

Maaf juga kalo Deba agak gimana gituh setelah sekian lama gak update FFn.

.

Dan... ngomong-ngomong ada yang pernah baca karya Deba yang judulnya "She's My Pretty Ghost!" gak?

masih inget alurnya gak sih kalo yang udah pernah baca?

kalian yang Fav-Foll Fanfict itu masih inget alurnya gak sih?

Kalian pasti tau lah, Fanfict yang paling cetar membahana punya Deba yang satu itu dihapus sama pihak FFn waktu itu.

entah kenapa, aku enggak tau. padahal rate-nya juga aman, T.

Nah, aku berencana buat post ulang Fanfict itu... sambil mungkin ngasih Fanfict baru yang lebih FRESH buat comeback Deba. Hohoho

tapi gimana ya? enaknya di ulang atau di lanjut aja Fanfing yang "She's My Pretty Ghost"-nya?

Deba butuh saran kalian niiih...

Review yak!?

Terimakasih~

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	2. TEASER

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM.**

.

.

.

.

TEASER

"k- kau kan… Kau yang mengikutiku saat di Pulau Jeju itu bukan? Ahh… Kau lagi, kau lagi!" Ucap yeoja itu. Ya, dia Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Yang terbaring di ICU? Ya, dia juga Kyungsoo, tubuhnya.

"ahh… K- kau… K- ke- kenapa b- bisa?" Tanya Jongin tergagap karena terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"yang di dalam? Itu tubuh ku!" Lirih Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin.

"jadi, k- kau… Ahh, hantuuuu…"

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kali ini- ini bukan salahku, oke? Teman mu sendiri yang tidak percaya kalau kau itu masih ada!" Adu Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"coba kau katakan yang lain Jongin…" Mohon Kyungsoo/

"bicara yang lain? Apa? Aku harus memberi tahu teman mu apa lagi? Aku mungkin tidak akan sanggup lagi jika seperti ini caranya!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ku mohon, jangan seperti itu. Ku mohon Jongin…" Kyungsoo berlutut tepat dihadapan Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo iba, prihatin lebih tepatnya.

.

"aku diam, meratapi nasib ku." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"kau semakin terlihat pucat, Soo? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada mu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir yang sangat terlihat.

"ya, aku hampir mati saat itu. Detak jantung ku- sempat berhenti." Kyungsoo sedikit terisak, sebelah tangannya menyentuh dadanya, tepat di mana letak jantung. "itu semua karena yeoja tak tahu diri itu. Hampir setiap hari dia mengunjungiku, memberiku obat suntik melalui selang infus ku, aku tak tahu itu apa. Tapi karena suntikan itu, jantungku ini sempat berhenti."

.

"aku menyayanginya. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Aku ingin melindunginya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus seperti ini. Tapi aku takut… ingatan roh nya akan menghilang ketika ia sadar. Tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya sadar, sembuh." Tutur Jongin dengan suaranya yang semakin melirih.

Mereka semua masih diam, menatap Jongin dengan lekat. "apa kau serius, Jongin-ah?" tanya Yifan.

"Ayolah, apa aku seperti orang yang sedang berbohong?"

.

"bagaimana keadaannya? apa dia sudah siuman? Apa dia- apa dia mengingatnya? mengingat semuanya?" tanya Jongin penuh dengan rasa penasaran kepada Jongdae.

Jongdae sedikit mengulas senyuman. "ya, dia sudah sadar..." jawab jongdae.

"benarkah? Apa aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Jongin kegirangan. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap sedih adik kesayangannya itu.

"maafkan aku Jongin, dia sama seperti mu. Ingatan roh nya, hilang." Jawab Jongdae dengan senyumannya, kali ini sangat terlihat kalau itu hanyalah senyum prihatin.

Jongin diam. "apa... Dia bisa mengingat ku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Yang udah pernah baca udah agak sedikit inget dengan cerita ini? mungkin ini akan banyak di edit lagi sama Deba.

tapi Deba enggak akan merubah alur yang sudah ada...

gimana-gimana? lanjut tidak?

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	3. The First Time

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other Cast :**

Kim Jongwoon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM. OUT OF CHARACTHER**

.

.

.

Isakan demi isakan terus terdengar di dalam ruangan yang cukup dan bisa dikatakan besar untuk ukuran kamar seorang gadis. Gadis dengan perawakan mungil itu terus menangis sejak semalam, dan menyebabkan keempat temannya menginap di rumahnya. Sejak pulang yang katanya pergi _kencan_ tadi malam, dia sama sekali belum berhenti menangis sampai sekarang.

Sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi. Itu berarti dia sudah menangis selama kurang lebih 7 sampai 8 jam.

"ahh… _Come on_ Kyungsoo… Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini." bujuk gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang itu, Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap pundak Kyungsoo yang masih saja terisak.

"apa kau tidak lelah, Kyung? Sudah 7 jam lebih kau menangis. Kau belum tidur, kami juga belum tidur." Keluh yang lainnya.

"kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus menerus, Kyungsoo eonni. Ada banyak lelaki di dunia ini! Bukan cuma Joonmyeon oppa saja! Benar-benar, pria tidak tahu diri! Cih, betapa beruntungnya dia pernah memiliki eonni." Omel teman Kyungsoo dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat satu, si tomboy dan fashionable Huang Zitao.

"cara mu menasehati orang patah hati itu salah, dasar bodoh!" Kesal Minseok. Masih dengan wajah lelahnya.

"maaf eonni, aku terbawa emosi, aku tidak terima jika sahabatku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lelaki brengsek seperti itu!" Timpal Tao tak mau kalah dengan Minseok.

"sudah! Kalian jangan seperti ini… Kalian memperburuk suasana." Pekik Kyungsoo frustasi.

"aku yakin, kamu pasti kuat." Bisik sahabatnya yang dari tadi menompang kepala Kyungsoo. Dia Yixing, dia yang paling tenang, dia yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo, dia pula yang paling manja.

"Yeay! Aku punya ide!" Pekik Baekhyun memecahkan suasana yang menurutnya terasa aneh itu.

"kau berisik, Baek." Gumam Minseok. Jemari lentiknya menggusap telinganya yang terasa peka karena suara nyaring Baekhyun.

"dari pada kita melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan, bukan?" Usul Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Baekhyun memang paling bisa mengalihkan suasana. "eum… Bagaimana kalau kita ke Pulau Jeju?" Usul Baekhyun.

"boleh… Aku setuju!" Yixing lah orang pertama yang menyetujui usul Baekhyun. Sebelah pipinya memamerkan dimple yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Kyaa… Aku ikut!" Timpal Tao, di sini sisi kekanakannya mulai muncul. Tapi mereka semua memakluminya. Tao adalah yang paling muda di antara yang mereka semua.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau ikut bukan? Kau ikut ya? Aish… Pokonya kau harus ikut, ku mohon." Bujuk Yixing dengan manjanya. Bibir Kyungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"ya, mungkin aku juga akan ikut, eonni." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang terdengar purau.

"Yeay! Aku senang kalau Kyungsoo ikut!" Ungkap Minseok sambil membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai di atas pundak Yixing.

"…Ayo semuanya, ayo tersenyumlah. Ayo…" Nyanyi Tao diiringi dengan tepukan tangannya sendiri. Lagu apa yang Tao nyanyikan? Ada yang tahu? Itu adalah _soundtrack_ Pororo.

"tak usah bernyanyi, Taozi! Suara mu terdengar aneh!" Frontal Yixing dengan kepolosan wajahnya yang membuat yang lain menjadi tertawa geli melihat cara Yixing berkomentar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Hatinya, otaknya, sedang tidak ingin diajak tertawa.

"baiklah, aku akui suaramu itu bagus!" Rajuk Tao. Pundaknya menyenggol pundak Yixing dengan sedikit menggunakan tenaganya.

"Kyaa… Uri Kyungsoo tertawa." Girang Baekhyun yang langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"aku tidak tertawa, eonni." Kyungsoo bergumam kecil.

"kau akan membuatnya _bad mood_ lagi, Byunbaek."

"hihi, mian…"

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CJODEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**Repost Fiction**

**.**

**"She's My Pretty Ghost!"**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**-The First Time...-**

**.**

"KYAA… I'M FREE…" Teriak Minseok dari bibir pantai Pulau Jeju yang sekarang bisa dikatakan mulai sepi ini. Minseok merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati angin pantai pada sore hari yang terasa cukup dingin itu.

"I'M FREE~" teriak Tao yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Minseok dan ikut merentangkan tangnnya sambil memejamkan mata pandanya yang imut itu.

Beda halnya dengan Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, dia terus mengukir harapan-harapannya di atas pasir pantai yang halus dengan menggunakan sebatang ranting yang ia ambil entah dari mana. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya ketika melihat hasil tulisannya di atas pasir. Baekhyun memanglah orang yang penuh dengan mimpi.

Sedangkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memilih untuk berjalan menyusuri pantai, berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai. Sesekali, tawa tercipta di antara mereka, layaknya seorang adik-kakak, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, warna baju mereka yang serasi, dan keakraban mereka, bisa membuat yang pacaran juga menjadi 'iri'.

"Kyungsoo-ya, seandainya kita bisa seperti ini terus…" Ungkap Yixing sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Yixing tadi. "aku merasa sangat beruntung, aku memiliki sahabat seperti kalian. Aku rela jika aku tidak memiliki kekasih, asalkan kita bisa bersama, selamanya." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menatap ke arah datangnya ombak, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara segar di pesisir pantai itu.

"Tuhan… Tolong jangan pisahkan kami berlima untuk selamanya!" Teriak Yixing yang berhasil memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tuhan… Aku menyayangi mereka…" Ungkap Yixing sedikit mengecilkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yixing yang sedaritadi meneriakkan harapan-harapannya, senyuman itu terukir sempurna pada bibir mungil Kyungsoo saat melihat Yixing di sebelahnya.

"kata eomma ku waktu aku masih kecil, harapan kita bisa terkabul kalau kita teriakkan di pinggir pantai seperti ini…" Jelas Yixing pada Kyungsoo yang masih memperhatikan Yixing. "cobalah… Ini akan membuatmu sedikit lega."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "aku lelah, eonni. Lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat awal tadi." Ajak Kyungsoo. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yixing.

Yixing menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo. "eungh… Aku lapar." Rengek Yixing pada Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu, lebih baik kita menyusul yang lainnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku lelah." Keluh Yixing lagi.

"aku… Masih bisa berlari." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari sambil menarik tangan Yixing, tawa mereka pun pecah saat keduanya saling mengejar.

.

"makan dulu saja… Sesudah itu baru kita ke hotel" saran Yixing yang memang sudah merasakan lapar sejak tadi. Ia memasang jurus andalannya, wajah memelas dengan _puppy eyes_ nya yang sangat menggemaskan. Itu membuat orang yang melihatnya akan merasa iba.

"kita coba makan di sana, bagaimana? Ramai, pasti enak deh…" Minseok menunjuk ke arah salah satu kedai seafood di dekat pantai itu.

"Tidak! Jangan seafood, kau tahu aku alergi seafood eonni…" Tolak Baekhyun, ia mencubit gemas pipi chubby Minseok.

"bagaimana kau kita makan… Eum, apa yah?" Kyungsoo mengetukan jari telunjuk pada dagunya.

"euh, uri Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan sudah kembali…" Goda Tao dengan gemasnya.

"Ini karena kalian juga." Gumam Kyungsoo. Senyumnya menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo yang periang telah bangkit lagi.

"itu sudah kewajiban kami sebagai sahabatmu, Kyung…" Ucap Minseok. Wajahnya yang imut nan manis itu, siapa yang tahu kalau dia yang paling tua di antara mereka berlima.

"_girls_… Sepertinya… Aku tahu di mana Restaurant paling lezat di Pulau Jeju." Ujar Tao yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan ayo-cepat-kita-kesana dari Yixing.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas, "berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Yixing eonni. Kau… Membuatku merinding!" Tao menggusap kedua pundaknya. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia merinding.

"di mana itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang ikut penasaran.

"Restaurant Gwangwon. Makanan di sana enak. Aku sudah pernah kesana sebelumnya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Tao.

"aish… Kalian lama sekali, eoh? Sudah lah, ayo kita kesana saja…" Rengek Yixing. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, ini lebih pantas disebut paksaan.

Sedang yang lainnya, mereka saling bertukar pandang. "_Please_… Aish, baiklah. Aku yang paling lapar di sini. Biar aku yang membayar semuanya."

Senyum menghiasi setiap wajah mereka berempat, termasuk Kyungsoo tentunya. "akhirnya… Ternyata kau peka eonni." kekeh Kyungsoo.

"kau menggodaku, eoh?" Ujar Yixing. "ayo kita kesana, Taozi."

"ahh… Kajja." Ajak Tao yang dibuntuti oleh empat orang eonninya.

"entah kenapa, Byunbaek. Aku lebih suka melihatnya yang cepat berfikir seperti ini. Ya… Walau pun aku sedikit tidak tega melihatnya kelaparan." Bisik Minseok pada Baekhyun yang berjalan merapat pada Minseok.

"kau benar eonni. Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu." Baekhyun kembali berbisik pada Minseok.

"Minseok eonni, Baekhyun-ah. Aish… Ppalli!" Kesal Yixing yang sudah berjalan kira-kira tujuh meter di depan mereka berdua.

"tapi aku tidak suka jika dia sudah merengek seperti ini…" Gumam Minseok. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kesal Minseok. "Kajja…"

.

"mau pesan apa kalian?" Tanya Tao sambil membuka-buka buku menu di tangannya.

"Jangan seafood, okay." Baekhyun kembali mengingatkan.

"iya, aku mengerti. Tidak ada seafood hari ini." Tanggap Minseok yang notabenenya memasukan seafood di dalam list makanan favoritnya.

"kita pesan daging saja, ya?" Tao menawarkan menu. "di sini punya menu daging babi yang paling enak se-Pulau Jeju." Lanjut Tao.

"boleh boleh." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui saran Tao.

"aku ingin daging sapi juga." Ucap Yixing.

"okay, aku panggil waiters dulu." Ucap Tao lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"eonni, antar aku ke toilet, _please_..." Rengek Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"oke, sebentar…" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk diam sejenak.

"Yak! Eonnie… Aku sudah- aku duluan." Dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet yang ada di Restaurant itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Tunggu aku!" Panggil Baekhyun yang sudah tidak didengar oleh Kyungsoo. "eonni, aku susul Kyungsoo ya?"

"cepat, kau susul Kyungsoo, Baek!" Seru Yixing.

Baekhyun menyusul Kyungsoo kedalam toilet yang memiliki tiga bilik dan juga memiliki aroma yang terbilang sangat khas itu. Bukan! Bukan bau atau apa. Toilet ini berbeda, ini wangi. Sepertinya Restaurant ini menggunakan _Parfume Petrichor_ yang sangat mahal itu untuk pengharum ruangan. Ya… Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersandar pada washtafle, menunggu Kyungsoo yang akan keluar dari dalam salah satu bilik yang tertutup. "Kyungsoo-ya."

"heum." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"masih lama kah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sepasang mata hazel nya menatap was-was sekitarnya.

"oh, tentu saja. Aku masih setengah jam lagi di dalam sini!" Sahut Kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia paling malas kalau sedang di toilet lalu diganggu oleh teman-temannya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo! Jangan asal menjawab seperti itu!" Ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"aku takut, di sini hanya kita berdua. Aku di luar sendirian. Ku mohon, cepat keluar!" Baekhyun mengetok-ngetok satu pintu yang tertutup secata brutal. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk capat keluar.

"Ya ya ya! Eonni, kau berisik sekali!" Protes Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari dalam bilik itu.

"aku takut, Kyung. Aku merasa… Seperti ada yang mengikuti kita."

"hah? Benarkah?" Kaget Kyungsoo yang dibuat-buat.

"kau selalu seperti ini, Kyung. Me-nye-bal-kan." Dengus Baekhyun kesal.

"ayo, aku lapar eonni." Ajak Kyngsoo yang langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju meja mereka tadi. "eoh, ternyata di sana ada taman eonni." Tunjuk Kyungsoo.

"sepertinya kita salah memilih meja, Kyung…" Sahut Baekhyun yang masih betah digandeng oleh Kyungsoo.

"kita berkeliling dulu, ya?" Ajak Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi memohonnya.

"di sini sepertinya lebih nyaman Kyung. Apa perlu kita pindah tempat?" Tanya Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo.

"shh… Tidak usah, eonni. Di sana cukup hangat. Di sini dingin, aku tidak mengenakan mantelku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil menanggapinya, "ayo, kita masuk saja." Ajak Baekhyun.

_B__UGH_ (oke, anggap saja seperti itu)

"_ahh_…" Seorang lelaki menabrak Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan pelan sambil mengobrol ringan dengan Baekhyun saat akan masuk kedalam restaurant.

"Maaf…" Ucap Kyungsoo yang tersungkur di atas lantai yang dingin itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, buat apa kau minta maaf? Jelas-jelas dia yang salah!" Ucap Baekhyun tak terima, lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri kembali.

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja seperti itu kau yang salah, seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf kepada teman ku ini! Kau yang berjalan sambil memainkan Ponsel mu itu!" Omel Baekhyun yang tak terima jika temannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hey! Bersikaplah yang sopan sedikit! Jangan memperhatikan dia seperti itu!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu lelaki di hadapannya.

Yixing, Tao, dan Minseok yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka, melihat perselisihan itu dari balik kaca tebal yang membatasi wilayah dalam dan luar Restaurant itu, mereka langsung beranjak dari duduk mereka lalu menghanpiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Minseok.

"dia tuh!" Baekhyun menunjuk kasar pada namja itu.

"hey… Ada apa ini ribut-ribut!" Ucap lelali yang lain, sepertinya dia teman dari lelaki yang menabrak Kyungsoo tadi.

"Joonmyeon oppa…" Lirih Kyungsoo yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin Joonmyeon melihat wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Ucap Joonmyeon yang cukup merasa kaget.

"ohh… Jadi kau yang bernama Joonmyeon itu? Dan ini pasti teman mu, bukan? Tolong. Beritahukan pada temanmu itu, kalau jalan yang benar, jangan jalan sambil memainkan Ponsel seperti tadi!" Omel Baekhyun sambil mendorong pundak teman Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menangis. Ya, dia menangis. Sekalinya ia melihat wajah Joonmyeon, teringat semua kenangan Baik dan Buruknya bersama Joonmyeon. Katakan saja kalau Kyungsoo belum bisa _move on_ dari Joonmyeon.

"Kyungie!" Panggil Yixing yang berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Sudah berapa kali kau membuatnya menangis, heum? Belum puas 'kah kau, Kim Joonmyeon-oppa? Aku- tidak akan tinggal diam, ingat itu! Sampai aku lihat kau membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Oh! Atau sampai kau berani manampakan wajah pas-pasan mu itu di depan Kyungsoo, akan aku buat wajahmu itu jauh dari kata sempurna!" Ancam Tao dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi, tangan kanannya kencengkram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Joonmyeon, dan melepasnya dengan dorongan.

"kau juga! Awas kau!" Tao menunjuk kasar pada teman Joonmyeon itu, wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari telunjuk Tao.

"Taozi, sudah ayo! Buat apa kau menanggapi lelaki Brengsek seperti mereka!" Sindir Minseok yang menatap sinis pada kedua lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"hyung, kau kenal mereka? Apa hyung memiliki masalah dengan mereka?" Tanya 'teman' Joonmyeon setelah Tao dan Minseok pergi.

"aku tak tahu! Aku lelah!" Jawab Joonmyeon sekenanya. Dari wajahnya, tergambar sekali kalau dia memang benar-benar memiliki masalah dengan kelima gadis tadi.

"aku stress hyung!" Keluh teman Joonmyeon, dan itu membuat Joonmyeon melupakan sejenak masalahnya yang tadi. Pasalnya, lelaki di sampingnya itu jarang sekali merasa stress seperti itu.

"kau stress kenapa? Karena tadi itu? Sudah, lupakan saja yang tadi itu!" Tanya Joonmyeon sedikit penasaran. Sekedar mengalihkan suasana pembicaraan tadi.

"tidak, bukan itu!"

"lalu?"

"Bayangkan saja jika hyung dijodohkan oleh orang tua hyung, dengan seorang gadis yang hyung sendiri belum tau rupanya seperti apa!" Dengus namja itu lalu langsung melangkah mendahului Joonmyeon yang masih diam ditempat.

.

"aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya, besok kita harus sudah pergi dari tempat ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo disela isak tangisnya.

"iya iya… Besok kita pulang! Aku sudah booking kursi malam ini!" Sahut Baekhyun yang meyakinkan keinginan temannya.

"huaa… Bagaimana ini, aku gagal move on!" Pekik Kyungsoo frustasi disertai dengn isakannya.

"kau ini! Yang benar saja, kau menyayangi lelaki brengsek seperti Joonmyeon oppa?" Ujar Tao yang duduk bersedekap di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Cinta itu bukan dilihat dari hatinya saja, Soo. Tapi sikap juga, sikap itu bisa merubah perasaan, berarti sikap juga ikut mengendalikan rasa cinta itu. Kamu sudah tau Joonmyeon itu seperti apa? Dia, dengan beraninya menduakanmu, bahkan ia mencium gadia lain itu di depanmu! Aku tanya sekarang, pantas tidak lelaki seperti Joonmyeon, dicintai oleh mu? Tanyakan itu pada hati mu!" Nasihat Minseok pada sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam, hanya terdengar suara nafasnya yang masih tak teratur. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya.

"pantas 'kah dia?" Tanya Minseok mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, wajah dan matanya memerah akibat tadi menangis.

"nah, kau sudah tau jawabannya! Sudahlah, tidak usah menangis lagi kalau begitu! Jadi perempuan itu harus kuat, Soo! Jangan pernah kita menjadi perempuan yang lemah di depan lelaki. Yang ada, nanti kita bisa dimanfaatkan oleh para lelaki licik!" Minseok mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"senyum dong…" Pinta Yixing yang dari tadi hanya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Itu artinya akan ada satu hal yang pasti. Pasti bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum karena kasih sayangnya.

"appa…" Pekik Kyungsoo girang saat mendapati _appa_nya berdiri di ambang pintu masuk rumahnya. Menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

"bagaimana liburannya?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu, sebelah tangannya mengusak sayang kepala Kyungsoo.

"buruk, buruuuuuk sekali!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan berhasil membuat sang appa terkekeh geli, gemas melihat anaknya yang masih seperti umur 12 tahun.

"begitu ya? Ceritakan pada appa, okay?" Jongwoon, _appa_ kyungsoo, merangkul putri cantiknya itu masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

"appa, tidak perlu tahu. Aku tak mau jika appa kepikiran nantinya…" Kyungsoo menolak cepat tawaran curhat dari Jongwoon.

"baiklah, appa tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Oh, appa sudah membuatkan mekanan kesukaan kamu." Ujar Jongwoon.

"ah, terima kasih, appa." Kyungsoo memeluk manja tubuh Jongwoon, dan Jongwoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, heran melihat sikap gadisnya.

"eoh… Kau sudah pulang sayang?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan perhiasan mewah yang menghiasi tiap rinci pergelangan tangan dan lehernya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap sinis wanita itu, tanpa menjawabnya sedikit pun. Langkahnya langsung tertuju ke meja makan, yang sudah tersedia makanan _favorite_nya.

"Kyungie… Kau tidak menjawab eomma mu?" Jongwoon mengingati Kyungsoo untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"eomma sudah meninggal, appa! Aku tidak pernah memiliki eomma seperti dia!" Jawab Kyungsoo kepada Jongwoon. Ia masih mengabaikan pertanyaan dari wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai eomma Kyungsoo.

"kau. Kau punya mata bukan? Kelihatannya bagaimana? Punya otak juga kan? Kalau aku sudah ada di sini, berarti aku sudah pulang! Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sinisnya. Kyungsoo memang tidak mengharapkan pernikahan Jongwoon dengan wanita tadi. Kyungsoo pernah bilang kepada Jongwoon saat ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya. Kyungsoo akan membiarkan Jongwoon menikah lagi, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri tidak akan menganggap istri barunya nanti ia anggap sebagai eomma barunya. Kyungsoo akan terus menganggap istri Jongwoon yang sekarang sebagai orang lain, orang lain yang sudah mengambil posisi eomma-nya dulu.

"Kyungie-ah…" Panggil wanita itu lagi.

"Diam! Aku lelah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara mu itu, Ahn Yoo-rae ssi." Begitulah cara Kyungsoo menyebut istri kedua Jongwoon. Sama sekali jauh dari kata akrab. Manatap langsung pada mata wanita itu saja, Kyungsoo belum pernah melakukannya.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, pada waktu yang sama, di kediaman keluarga Kim…

"apa-apaan appa itu? Appa tetap memaksa ku untuk menikah dengan gadis yang appa minta itu? Tenang saja, karena itu tidak-akan-pernah-terjadi! Bagaimana bisa, aku- tahu orangnya saja tidak!" Tolak lelaki ini dengan tegas.

"tapi Jongin… Eomma yakin, jika kamu sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu nanti, kamu pasti akan suka kepadanya…" Lanjut wanita paruh baya ini kepada anaknya yang bernama Jongin itu.

"suka? Eomma bilang suka? Rasa suka itu tidak semudah yang eomma pikirkan!" Omel Jongin yang berdiri dari duduknya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, lelah menahan emosi yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia lelah menghadapi paksaan demi paksaan dari appanya.

"appa tidak perduli itu! Keputusan appa sudah bulat, Jongin. Kamu harus tetap menikah dengan gadis yang sudah appa pilih!" Tegas Hangeng, _appa_ Jongin, yang ikut berdiri menyamai posisi anaknya.

"pilihan appa? Oh, Yasudah. Kalau begitu, appa saja yang menikah dengan gadis itu! Dia pilihan appa bukan?" Seru Jongin dengan nada tinggi yang menantang Hangeng.

"kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin!" Hangeng mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengambil posisi untuk menampar Jongin.

"ingin menamparku? Oh, silahkan. Dengan senang hati." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jongin hanya mendecih karena ketidakberanian Hangeng untuk menamparnya. Setelahnya Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"sudah lah, biarkan saja dulu… Nanti, biar aku yang bicara dengan Jongin…" Cegah Heechul yang tadi menahan tangan Hangeng.

.

Kyungsoo menangis lagi, ya dia menangis. Sudah banyak gumpalan-gumpalan Tissue yang berserakan di dalam kamarnya, 3 kotak Tissue sudah habis karenanya.

"jahat sekali kalian! Aku butuh kalian! Tapi kenapa kalian seperti ini. Tolong angkat telponnya, ku mohon!" Omel Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Jemarinya bermain kasar di atas layar lebar ponselnya.

Matanya terlihat bengkak, matanya yang besar, sekarang menjadi sipit. Hidung dan wajahnya memerah. Rambut hitam nan lurusnya kini menjadi kusut dan berantakan. Kyungsoo sudah terlihat seperti seorang _psycho_ sekarang ini.

"ARGH! Apa harus aku juga yang mencari kalian, hm?" Gerutu Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan tangisannya yang menjadi-jadi tadi, sekarang suaranya terdengar serak. Mungkin itu salah satu efek karena terlalu lama menangis.

Kini Kyungsoo melajukan Mobil mini cooper berwarna soft green 'nya menuju Café di daerah Gangnam, di mana dia dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul. Sesekali dia mencoba menghubungi keempat sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin menanyakan di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang? Ya, kini Kyungsoo benar-benar dan sangat butuh mereka semua.

"Shit! Apa salahku, hm? Kenapa kalian tidak mengangkat telepon kalian? Aku butuh kalian!" Kyungsoo membanting ponsel mahalnya ke atas jok kosong di sebelahnya. Ia memukuli setir mobilnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Lalu Kyungsoo langsung menginjak pedal gasnya, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi…

.

"Jongin-ah… cepat! Sekarang, kau harus ikut dengan appa dan eomma!" Perintah Hangeng kepada Jongin yang masih asyik berkutat dengan Gadgetnya.

"kalau ke rumah gadis 'pilihan' appa itu, aku tidak akan mendengarkan perintah appa!" Tolak Jongin mentah-mentah.

"sudah, sana kamu ganti baju Jongin… Kita akan pergi menjenguk teman appa yang sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit…" Heechul memberikan alasan yang masuk akal pada putranya yang terbilang sangat keras kepala itu.

"kenapa aku harus ikut? Dia kan teman appa, apa akan berpengaruh padaku?" Cuek Jongin dengan kedua mata yang sama sekali tidak berpaling dari gadget di tangannya.

"tentu saja akan berpengaruh. Keluarga kita, sangat berhutang budi padanya." Jelas Heechul.

"duluan saja, aku akan membawa mobil sendiri." Jongin menyimpan gadgetnya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

.

Keluarga kecil ini, berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit yang bisa dikatakan cukup terkenal di kota Seoul. 'ICU/CICU', tulisan itu yang terpampang jelas pada papan yang tergantung di langit-langit rumah sakit.

"sebenarnya, kita ini menjenguk siapa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran kepada Heechul yang berjalan di sampinyanya.

"kamu lihat saja nanti…" Jawab Heechul singkat.

Mereka bertiga menggunakan baju Khusus untuk memasuki ruang ICU itu. ICU? Separah itu 'kah sakit teman appa? Pikir Jongin, ini pertama kalinya selama 21 tahun Jongin hidup, ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan ICU yang dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah bisa membuat Jongin merinding. Dengan alas kaki yang harus dilepas, mereka bertiga berjalan melalui beberapa pasien yang hanya dibatasi dengan bilik-bilik dari kaca bening.

"bagaimana keadaannya? Saya turut prihatin atas kecelakaannya putri anda." Ujar Hangeng kepada seorang Pria yang diperkirakan Jongin seumuran dengan appa nya. Dia sedang menangis memparhatikan orang yang terbaring lemah pada ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang menempel sempurna pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"ya beginilah..." Jawab pria itu sambil menghapus air matanya yang hampir keluar.

"yang sabar. Aku tahu, dia anak yang kuat, bukan?" Pesan Hangeng pada pria itu, lalu ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hangeng.

"ini Jongin, putramu itu bukan?" Tanya pria itu. Otomatis Jongin langsung membungkuk sopan kepada pria tadi.

"ya, ini Jongin. Jongin, kenalkan ini Toan Do, Do Jongwoon, teman appa."

Jongin hanya melemparkan senyuman ramahnya kepada Jongwoon. "mana teman appa… Katanya kita kemari ingin menjenguk teman appa." Tanya Jongin lalu langsung melirik pada orang yang terbaring itu.

"_astaga, dia… Perempuan itu…_" Batin Jongin yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Jongin sekenanya.

"dia… Dia putri tuan Do. Dia yang akan appa jodohkan denganmu." Jawab Hangeng sedikit berbisik mengingat peraturan ruang ICU yang menuntut penjenguk untuk tidak berisik.

"_jadi dia? Mantan kekasih Joonmyeon hyung yang akan dijodohkan denganku?_" Kaget Jongin, ia bermonolog dalam hati. Mengapa dunia ini sangat sempit?

"appa, Jongin ingin ke toilet sebentar!" Izin Jongin yang terlihat sopan di depan Jongwoon.

Jongin melangkah gontai keluar ruang ICU itu, kakinya seperti mati rasa untuk saat ini. Jongin mendudukan diri pada kursi panjang tempat orang menunggu giliran untuk masuk kedalam ruang ICU yang sangat ketat penjagaannya.

"arghh… Apa maksud appa? Aku- akan dijodohkan dengan mantan kekasih sepupuku sendiri?" Omel Jongin memecahkan keheningan di ruang tunggu. Jongin sendirian di dalam ruang tunggu itu.

"Gilaaa… Kenapa coba appa harus memaksaku untuk menikah dengan lelaki yang aku sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa… Begini kan jadinya!" Omel seorang perempuan yang duduk tepat di belakang Jongin.

"_sejak kapan ada __perempuan__ di sini? Tadi aku sendiri._" Pikir Jongin dalam hati.

"apa yang harus aku lakuakan…" Lirih gadis itu.

"_dunia ini benar-benar terasa sempit! Ternyata ada juga yang merasakan nasib sama sepertiku._" Gumam Jongin dalam hati.

"eum… Kau juga 'dipaksa menikah' oleh orang tua mu?" Tanya Jongin kepada gadis itu dengan sisa-sisa suaranya yang sangat mencirikan kalau dia sedang frustasi.

"eoh, kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya gadis itu.

"tentu saja aku bisa mendengarmu! Tadi kau itu berteriak! Keras sekali, aku saja kaget mendengarmu yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti tadi! Kau pikir aku ini tuli apa?" Cerocos Jongin tak terima karena disangka 'tuli' oleh gadis itu.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu tuli." Ujar gadis itu. Tiba-tiba punggung Jongin terasa dingin, seperti ada angin yang berhembus tepat di belakang punggungnya.

Hening untuk sesaat, menurut Jongin ini suasana yang sangat menyeramkan dan... cukup mencengkam, "jadi?"

"iya, aku dipaksa menikah oleh appa… Aku sendiri tidak tahu lelaki yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu seperti apa, tapi appa tetap memaksaku. Akibatnya, seperti ini lah aku sekarang!" Ucap gadis itu yang membuat Jongin sedikit penasaran. Di setiap penuturannya tadi, terselip rasa kesal dan rasa bersalah, Jongin bisa merasakannya.

"dunia ini sempit! Ternyata bukan cuma aku saja yang 'dipaksa' menikah dengan orang lain!" Ujar Jongin, "ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lalu membalikkan badannya, berniat melihat keadaan gadis itu. Mencari maksud _'seperti ini lah aku sekarang'_ yang tadi diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

Mata Jongin kini melotot, Jongin cukup dibuat terkejut dengan sosok gadis yang ia ajak bicara sejak tadi. Tatapan heran bercampur takut tercetak jelas pada kedua pupil mata Jongin. "k- kau… Kenapa bisa di sini! Di- di dalam…" Jongin menunjuk pintu ICU yang ada di hadapannya.

"k- kau kan… Kau yang mengikutiku saat di Pulau Jeju itu bukan? Ahh… Kau lagi, kau lagi!" Ucap gadis itu. Ya, dia Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Yang terbaring di ICU? Ya, dia juga Kyungsoo, tapi... hanya tubuhnya.

"ahh… K- kau… K- ke- kenapa b- bisa?" Tanya Jongin tergagap karena terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"yang di dalam? Itu tubuh ku!" Lirih Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin.

"jadi, k- kau… Ahh, hantuuuu…" Jongin langsung berlari menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"ya ya yah… Dia pergi! Cuma dia yang bisa mendengar dan melihat ku!" Gerutu Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari mengejar Jongin.

.

"sialan! Ternya benar apa kata orang-orang itu. Kalau orang Koma itu, rohnya berkelana." Sekarang Jongin yang sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sialnya, ia tidak menemukan satupun pelayan di dalam rumahnya itu. Jongin duduk meringkuk di atas sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dengan wajah yang sengaja ditutupi oleh bantal kecil milik sofa itu.

"hey, Kau! Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tegur Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di sebelah Jongin yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"YAK! KAU!" Teriak Jongin yang merasa kaget akan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Jongin langsung melompat ke sofa yang lain, menjauhi sosok Kyungsoo. "bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tercetak jelas pada wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat pucat pasi.

"aku ini roh! Aku bisa kemana saja, semua tempat yang aku mau!" Ujar Kyungsoo yang kembali mendekati Jongin. "Tapi… Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan saat melihatku? Memangnya aku menyeramkan ya? Apa wajahku hancur karena kecelakaan itu?" Kyungsoo berucap panik sambil meraba-rabai wajahnya.

"kau lihat saja sendiri!" Perintah Jongin yang berjongkok di atas sofa dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah cermin yang letaknya ada di dekat lemari Jongin. "ahh… Bayangan ku! Aku tidak memiliki bayangan!" Panik Kyungsoo yang memegangi cermin besar itu. Tapi…

"Bodoh! Kau itu ar-wah. Mau kau bercermin sampai es di Kutub meleleh pun kau tidak akan terlihat!" Omel Jongin dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar gemetar.

"nah, kau tahu kalau aku ini roh atau arwah atau apa pun itu istilahnya! Kau bisa melihatku, kau juga bisa mendengarku…" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. "harusnya kau sudah terbiasa melihat makhluk seperti ku, bahkan yang lebih menyeramkan sekali pun, benar? Padahal aku ini tidak menyeramkan sama sekali, kenapa kau takut kepada ku?" Oceh Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku!" Jongin semakin menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "ini pertama kalinya aku- melihat mekhluk kasat mata seperti mu, kau tahu! Kalau pun mata batin ku terbuka, kenapa hanya kau saja yang bisa aku lihat? Mekhluk-makhluk yang sejenis denganmu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya!" Jongin menghalangi tubuhnya dengan bantal kecil sebagai tamengnya.

"kalau seperti itu, mungkin kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk membantu ku!" Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan dari penuturan Jongin tadi.

"untuk apa aku membantu mu? Memangnya kau siapa-ku? Aku- mengenal mu saja tidak! Satu yang aku tahu tentang mu, kau… Mantan kekasih Joonmyeon hyung, benar?" Ucap Jongin yang terus menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"ne… Gurrae! Aku memang mantan kekasih Joonmyeon oppa, lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui! Ah… Aku hampir lupa. Nama mu, siapa nama mu?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin.

"aku Jongin, Kim Jongin." Tanpa sadar… Jongin menjabat tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, dan… tembus. Jongin memandangi sebelah tangannya, ia mencoba meluruskan pikirannya. Tadi ia sudah berjabat tangan dengan roh? Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"a- aku, kok…" Ucap Jongin yang tergagap, dengan pandangan mata yang masih tertuju pada telapak tangannya.

"sudah, jangan banyak bertanya! Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sofa sebelah Jongin.

"marga kalian sama? Apa kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, pandangannya kosong. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, saat ia menyentuh permukaan kulit dingin milik Kyungsoo.

"hh. Pantas saja! Nah, sekarang kita 'kan sudah berkenalan. Kau tahu nama ku, aku juga tahu nama mu. Dengan begitu kita sudah berteman. Ayolah, bantu aku, ku mohon." Kini Kyungsoo memohon pada Jongin yang masih mekirkirkan kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo memasang puppy eyes nya, berharap Jongin bisa luluh.

"apa? Teman? Ingat. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah mau berteman dengan makhluk kasat mata seperti mu!" Tolak Jongin mentah-mentah.

"Jongin, aku akan dibunuh oleh eomma tiri ku! Jaebal, bantu aku!" Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan Jongin dengan muka memelasnya.

"aku tidak peduli!" Cuek Jongin yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"okay, kau- belum pernah merasakan yang namanya 'diteror' bukan? Kau akan merasakannya setelah ini. Aku- akan menerormu sampai kau mau membantu ku!" Ucap Kyungsoo final pada Jongin, dan… Setelah itu langsung menghilang.

"SHIT! Rasakan kau Kim Jongin! Kau-diteror-makhluk-itu." Teriak Jongin dan langsung membanting bantal kecil yang dari tadi ia pegangi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oke, segini dulu. besok aku lanjutin lagi..._

_gimana, gimana? ini gak ke-sedikit-an kan yah?_

_sumpah aku udah ngantu banget iniii..._

_semoga kalian semua puas ya?_

_dan... terimakasih buat kalian kalian yang udah mau nyempetin review..._

.

.

.

에감사 :

**haura, EarthTeleport, sehunpou, , exindra, , Baby Kim, kysmpppprt, farhananaknyadio, Resha910**

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	4. All For Kyungsoo

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other Cast :**

Zhang Yixing

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM. OUT OF CHARACTHER**

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu. Sejak Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk 'meneror' Jongin, sejak saat itu pula Jongin benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan ketenangan lagi di dalam hidupnya. Ya, sekarang dia selalu dibuntuti oleh roh Kyungsoo yang terus berusaha meminta pertolongan kepada Jongin.

"ya, jadi kita berencana untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan interior yang berada di Jepang…" Jelas Jongin yang sedang memimpin meeting di kantornya.

"hey, Kim Jongin! Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, kau… Harus membantu ku, mengerti?" Ucap seorang perempuan dengan sedikit berteriak tepat di belakang Jongin.

Jongin sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi ia juga tetap mencoba mempertahankan _image_nya sebagai _Presdir_ yang berwibawa dan terhormat di depan bawahannya. Walau pun itu seratus persen akan –pasti– gagal, wajah Jongin memucat. Jongin takut? Itu pasti. Jongin memperhatikan wajah bawahannya-nya itu satu persatu, semuanya fokus melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang memimpin meeting tersebut. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa melihat Kyungsoo.

"ahh… Kenapa kau kemari!" bisik Jongin, ia berjalan mundur, merapatkan tubuhnya pada kaca besar yang menjadi dinding luar kantornya.

Semua karyawannya menatap aneh Jongin yang terlihat tegang. "Presdir, anda kenapa? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu karyawannya yang mencoba mendekati Jongin.

"kenapa kau kemari, eoh? Pergi sekarang juga, jauhi kehidupan ku!" Bentak Jongin. Ya, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo meneror Jongin. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit bergetar karena kaget bercampur takut, karyawan itu menjauh dari hadapan Jongin, ia mengira Jongin membentaknya.

"ku mohon Jongin… cuma kamu yang bisa melihatku…" Mohon Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Jongin.

"Lepaskan, jangan sentuh aku!" Jongin memberontak, ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan dingin Kyungsoo.

"aku mohon, bantu aku!"

"aaaa… Hantuuu…" Teriak Jongin yang langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan meeting tersebut.

"Kim Jongiiiiiiinn…" Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang ia perkirakan akan pergi ke ruangannya.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**Repost Fiction**

**.**

**"She's My Pretty Ghost!"**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**-All For Kyungsoo-**

**.**

Tidak menemukan tempat persembunyian, Jongin hanya duduk meringkuk di bawah meja kerjanya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat karena ketakutan, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terus memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Jongin-ah, kumohon, bantu aku… Aku akan mati jika terus seperti ini. Kumohon..." Tangis Kyungsoo terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Jongin.

"Berhenti menangis, kau menyeramkan jika menangis seperti itu!" Pekik Jongin ketakutan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Hening untuk sesaat, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, perlahan. "AAKKH! Kenapa kau masih tetap di sini? Cepat pergi!" Pekik Jongin kaget saat mendapati Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan manisnya di hadapan Jongin.

"kumohon, bantu aku!" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tahu apa masalah mu sebenarnya, aku tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo... A- aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin dengan posisi tetap di kolong meja kerjanya. Bukan siapa-siapa? Oh, tentu saja sebenarnya Jongin tidak melupakan satu fakta, kalau Kyungsoo lah yang di jodohkan dengannya.

"masalahku? Aku sudah berpuluh kali mengatakannya padamu! Aku- akan dibunuh oleh istri appa ku… Aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya dia menikah dengan appa ku itu bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi harta. Dia berpikiran picik, dia akan melakukan apa pun demi harta appa, termasuk membunuhku. Karena jika aku meninggal, akan sangat mudah untuk menyingkirkan appa, dan semua harta keluarga jatuh ke tangannya… Jongin-ah, aku mohon, tolong aku." Kyungsoo kini menyentuh tangan Jongin. Kali ini Jongin tidak menolak perlakuan Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

"lalu, aku harus berbuat apa, Soo?" Tanya Jongin sedikit bergetar ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuhnya.

"kau… Harus bisa meyakinkan semua orang-orang terdekatku, katakan kalau aku ini ada, katakan kepada mereka, aku akan dibunuh! Kau bicara dengan appa ku, pindahkan tubuhku tanpa sepengetahuan wanita jahat itu!" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Jongin.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Tapi aku tidak mengenal keluargamu, apa lagi teman-teman mu." Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang memegangi tangannya.

"Bohong! Kau berbohong Kim Jongin. Aku pernah melihat mu bersama orang tua mu mengobrol dengan appa ku!" Jongin diam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak atau pun mencari alas an untuk yang satu ini.

"aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian, tapi aku mohon, tolong aku, Jongin… Kalau begitu, kita coba bicara dengan Dokter dulu ya?" Mohon Kyungsoo yang menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan puppy eyes nya yang membuat Jongin merasa iba.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu! Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika teman-temanmu itu tidak mempercayaiku!" Ujar Jongin dengan wajah yang masih ditutupi itu.

"aaa… Gomawo Jongin, jeongmal gomawo…" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin yang masih meringkuk di bawah meja itu.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Teriak Jongin saat kulit dingin Kyungsoo terus menyentuh tubuhnya.

.

"jadi, sekarang kita ke Rumah Sakit ya?" Tanya Jongin sambil memasang _Safety Belt_ agar melingkar di tubuhnya.

"iya, kau harus menemaniku. Ah, maksud ku, tubuh ku. Sampai dokternya visit. Lalu kau harus berbicara dengan dokter." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di jok sebelah Jongin.

"ya ya ya! Sekarang, pakai _Safety Belt_ mu!" Perintah Jongin.

"aku tidak akan terlihat, Jongin…" Tolak Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana jika polisi yang melihat itu polisi yang memiliki indera ke enam?"

"Dia pasti bisa membedakan! Yang mana makluk astral, yang mana manusia!"

"pakai itu atau aku tak akan membantu mu!" Ancam Jongin.

"kalau begitu… Tolong pakaikan itu untukku. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh apa pun. Kecuali kau, itu karena kau bisa melihatku, makanya aku bisa menyentuh mu." Kyungsoo tertunduk, menyadari dirinya sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang ini.

Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang tertunduk dalam. "maafkan aku jika aku menyinggung mu." Ujar Jongin. Lalu kedua tangannya meraih _Safety Belt_ di sisi kanan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"tembus Jongin…" Gumam Kyungsoo saat _Safety Belt_ itu malah merapat pada sandaran joknya.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. "eum… Baiklah." Jongin kembali melepaskan _Safety Belt_ yang tidak bisa melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit. Jujur saja, Jongin merinding jika suasana nya seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyungsoo tetaplah roh yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Aku harus berbicara dengan dokter yang mana?" Tanya Jongin sambil terus melajukan mobil mewahnya.

"memangnya ada berapa dokter yang menangani ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedikit penasaran.

"sejauh yang aku tahu sih… Banyak, lebih dari tiga. Kau kan mengalami kecelakaan, sampai koma lagi. Biasanya, ada dokter syaraf, otak, tulang. Banyak lah, aku tidak tahu pasti… Tergantung dirujuknya kemana." Jawab Jongin yang masih fokus menyetir pada jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat itu.

"yang mana saja kalau begitu… Yang visit duluan!"

"kalau salah bagaimana? Kau pernah bilang bukan, kalau eomma tiri mu itu meminta bantuan salah satu dokter palsu untuk membunuh mu!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin memperhaikan Kyungsoo, ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu, benar-benar membuat Jongin iba. "tenang lah, aku akan berhati-hati."

.

Dengan kemeja abu-abu tanpa dasi yang dilapisi dengan jas putih formal, Jongin berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati lorong menuju ruang ICU. Ya, dengan alas kaki yang harus dilepas dan harus menggunakan baju khusus yang disediakan, Jongin melewati beberapa pasien yang terlihat bertambah.

"Kyungsoo, itu bukan tubuh mu!" Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi memang mengikutinya.

"arghh… Pasti sudah dipindahkan oleh nenek sihir sialan itu!" Geram Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan tangisnya, matanya sudah merah berair.

"permisi, kalau pasien…" Tanya Jongin menggantung pada Suster yang tepat berada di depan bilik yang dulunya ditempati Kyungsoo.

"marga mu, apa? Aku lupa." Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Do. Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"nah itu! Do Kyungsoo, nama mu sulit diingat Soo! Kenapa sudah ganti ya yang menempati biliknya?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat aneh dimata Suster itu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi sudah kami pindahkan ke ruangan VIP, lantai 3, nomer 112." Sahut seorang Bruther yang duduk di kursinya. (okay, untuk yang belum tahu. 'Bruther' itu sebutan untuk Perawat laki-laki)

"eoh, terimakasih…" Jongin sedikit menundukkan badannya. "Kajja!" Ajak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"aneh…" Ucap Suster itu.

"mereka tidak aneh kok, tadi pria itu berbicara dengan Kyungsoo-ssi sendiri!" Jawab Bruther itu.

.

"pasti si nenek sihir itu sengaja mimindahkan aku ke ruangan biasa! Itu dia lakukan agar dia lebih leluasa mencelakaiku, benar bukan? Jongin-ah, coba kau pikir, masuk akal bukan hipotesis ku ini? Karena kalau di ICU itu penjagaanya ketat, dokter 24 jam, tempat pantau para perawatnya juga tepat di depan bilik-bilik itu." Omel Kyungsoo tanpa henti selama perjalanan menuju lantai 3.

"apa sudah selesai bermonolognya?" Tanya Jongin santai yang baru saja keluar dari Lift.

"YAK! Aku ini berbicara dengan mu! Aku tidak sedang bermonolog!" Protes Kyungsoo yang langsung menghalangi jalan Jongin.

"tapi aku tidak menghiraukan mu. Minggirlah, mau aku bantu tidak?" Jongin mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menghalangi langkahnya.

"habisnya… Aku ini sudah terlanjur kesal pada wanita murahan seperti dia! Sialnya aku hanya bisa nyentuh orang yang bisa melihatku saja! Kalau saja aku bisa menyentuh semua benda, akan aku habisi wanita tidak tahu diri seperti dia! Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan appa ku!"

"yasudah, kita mau lihat keadaan tubuh mu tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengagguk lucu. Ia masih terus mengikuti Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, di dalam ada orang!" Seru Jongin yang reflek menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok samping pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

"ah… coba kau pakai itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah _stethoscope_ yang tergeletak di kursi ruang pantau suster yang sedang sepi itu.

Dengan gerak cepat, Jongin langsung mengambil satu _stethoscope _yang ada di sana, dan mengalungkannya.

"jas mu! Sampirkan saja pada lenganmu, jangan dipakai." Perintah Kyungsoo lagi, dan Jongin melakukannya.

"cepat masuk!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat heboh sendiri.

Jongin memutar knop pintu ruangan itu. "permisi, boleh anda keluar? Pasien mau saya periksa dulu…" Acting dimulai. Jongin meminta izin kepada seorang wanita dengan dandanan norak –itu menurut Kyungsoo– dan berbedak tebal itu. Ya... setidaknya itu pendapat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"dasar nenek sihir!" Desis Kyungsoo setelah melihat orang itu, dia istri Yesung, appa Kyungsoo. Entahlah, apa yang sedang ia lakukan di ruangan Kyungsoo. "Hee'…" Kyungsoo merasakan sesak saat wanita yang ia sebut 'nenek sihir' itu menembus tubuhnya.

Jongin hanya menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya ditembus.

"jangan tertawa." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap dadanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa 'sesak' akibat ditembus tadi.

"lalu, aku harus apa?" Tanya Jongin yang sekarang berdiri di samping ranjang yang tergeletak tubuh Kyungsoo di atasnya.

"kau lepas _stethoscope_ mu itu…" Perintah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin kembali menurutinya.

"Kau duduk di sana, tunggu sampai ada dokter visit!" Perintah Kyungsoo lagi, tapi kali ini Jongin tidak menurutinya, Jongin tetap berdiri di samping ranjang pasien itu. Kyungsoo ikut memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"coba kau berbaring di sana, di atas tubuh mu, kali saja bisa menyatu kembali." Saran Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"percuma Jongin… Kalau memang bisa, aku– pasti sudah sadar sejak kemarin-kemarin!" Omel Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terpejam dengan damainya, sebelah tangan Jongin mebelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"kau cantik Soo, jika kau sedang tertidur seperti ini. Pantas Joonmyeon hyung pernah suka kepada mu!" Jongin tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terus membelai wajah Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Jangan sentuh tubuh ku, dan jangan pernah kamu berani menyebut nama lelaki brengsek itu lagi!" Kyungsoo memukul tangan Jongin yang masih membelai wajahnya, wajah dari raganya yang terbaring.

"permisi, pasiennya mau di periksa dulu…" Ucap seorang Dokter pada Jongin yang masih melemparkan senyum pada raga Kyungsoo.

"baik, silahkan…" Jongin menjauh dari raga Kyungsoo, ia berdiri tepat di depan ranjang Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin dengan tampang sok' peduli, aslinya sih dipaksa peduli. Okay, itu untuk saat ini. Tapi entahlah kalau 'nanti'.

"belum ada kemajuan, tapi tidak ada penurunan juga." Jelas Dokter itu singkat.

"Dokter... Kwon, apa boleh kita berbicara, empat mata." Ucap Jongin cukup hati-hati.

"empat mata? Ada aku di sini!" Ucap Kyungsoo tak terima, sebelah tangannya menyentuh pundak Jongin.

"kau diam saja! Mau aku bantu tidak?" Jongin menepis tangan dingin Kyungsoo yang ada di pundaknya.

Dokter Kwon yang melihatnya hanya menautkan alisnya. "maaf, anda berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya dokter Kwon yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Jongin.

"ahh… Tidak, aku... bukan apa-apa. Bicaranya bisa di sini saja? Saya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo…" Ucap Jongin lalu mempersilahkan dokter itu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"kau peduli sekali kepadaku!" Umpat Kyungsoo. Jongin yang bisa mendengarnya hanya menahan kesal.

"boleh… Kalau boleh saya tahu, anda ada hubungan apa dengan pasien?" Tanya dokter itu.

"saya… Saya tunangan dari Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin dengan pasti. _Dan bagaimana pun juga, kau akan tetap jadi calon istri ku, Soo._ Lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"_What the_– kamu, ngaku-ngaku jadi tunangan ku?" kaget Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, untung saja dokter itu tidak bisa mendengar Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya, setelah mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo.

"ahh, kau tunangannya? Yang sabar ya, saya turut prihatin dengan keadaan Kyungsoo-ssi." Dokter itu mengusap punggung tegap Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "maaf sebelumnya, kalau saya sedikit basa-basi dulu. Apa dokter, percaya dengan yang namanya hantu?" Tanya Jongin pada dokter itu.

Dokter Kwon tersenyum ramah menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin yang bisa dibilang aneh. "sebelumnya, saya memang belum pernah mengalami kejadian mistis."

"nah… Dok, Saya ini di datangi oleh roh Kyungsoo. Dia meminta tolong kepada saya, untuk memindahkan dia ke rumah sakit lain tanpa sepengetahuan eomma tirinya." Jongin memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Sebelumnya, dokter percaya tidak dengan semua perkataan saya ini?" ucap Jongin dangan cepat tanpa spasi sedikit pun.

Dokter Kwon menggeleng heran, tapi bibirnya tetap menunjukkan senyuman hangat. "dari awal, saya memang tidak percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu. Kyungsoo-ssi ada di sini, sedang koma. Nak, mungkin karna kamu yang terlalu cemas dan rindu dengan sosok Kyungsoo-ssi, maka kamu berhalusinasi seperti itu…"

"t– tapi, saya benar-benar melihatnya." Jongin terus berusaha supaya Dokter Kwon mau percaya kepadanya.

Sekali lagi, Dokter Kwon melemparkan senyuman hanyngatnya lalu mengusap lengan Jongin, "kalau begitu… Saya permisi dulu." Dokter itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin memperhatikan setiap langkah Dokter Kwon, sampai ia menutup pintu ruangan Kyungsoo. "aish… Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Kau ini, benar-benar. Kalau aku sedang seperti itu, tolong lah, diam! Semua kata-kata yang sudah aku susun di otak, hilang semua. _Blank_! Kali ini- salah mu!" Omel Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"m– maaf, lagi pula kan masih ada dokter yang lain…" Ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Ck. Mudah sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya kau mau aku bantu atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin, ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"ya ya! K– kau jangan seperti itu Jongin…" Mohon Kyungsoo yang bergelayut manja di tangan Jongin.

"diam, dan jangan sentuh aku! Aku bukan kekasih mu!" Jongin kini duduk bersedekap membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"tapi kau mengaku sebagai tunangan ku! _Mehrong~_" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Jongin.

"itu terpaksa. Lagi pula, aku harus mengaku siapa, eoh? Coba kalau tadi aku bilang kalau aku ini bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo-ssi, aku ini hanya orang yang dianggap teman oleh Kyungsoo-ssi. Apa kau bisa menjamin dokter tadi mau ngobrol dengan ku? Tidak akan Soo! Sudah lah, kalau kau ingin aku bantu, kau cukup diam saja! Kecuali kalau aku yang bertanya." Omel Jongin panjang lebar. Dia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang kelewat cerewet.

Di tempat lain…

"_apa iya, anak itu bisa melihat makhluk astral?_" Heran Dokter tadi yang masih memperhatikan seorang Kim Jongin di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo.

.

2 minggu sudah Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbicara kepada para Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo. Kalau kita total, sudah 5 minggu Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri. Tak jarang Kyungsoo mengalah untuk menunda melancarkan 'misi'nya karena Jongin ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tetap dan akan selalu membuntuti Jongin kemanapun Jongin pergi. Katanya dia bosan kalau harus memperhatikan tubuhnya yang tergeletak di Rumah Sakit.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi tempat yang lain…" Saran Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di jok samping Jongin.

"Shirreo, mulai hari ini, 1 hari, 1 kali, 1 orang!" Tegas Jongin pada sosok roh Kyungsoo yang terlihat manja.

"sumpah, demi apa-pun-itu! Kau itu sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan, Kim Jongin!" Dengus Kyungsoo sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"biarkan saja, aku tidak perduli jika aku ini menyebalkan. Setidaknya itu hanya di mata mu saja. Dan… Oh, dibandingkan dengan kau yang sangat merepotkan, aku lebih suka diriku yang kau bilang menyebalkan itu. _Mehrong~_" ledek Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"lebih cepat kau membantu ku, lebih cepat kita berpisah, lebih cepat juga aku selamat. A- ahh, atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik kepadaku, kau suka kan dengan ku? Makanya kau sengaja mengulur waktu!" Goda Kyungsoo, ia menghalangi pandangan mata Jongin, kepalanya ia posisikan di depan kepala Jongin.

"a- apaan sih! Hh, tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan mu!" Elak Jongin yang mendorong kasar kepala Kyungsoo yang menghalangi pandangannya hingga tembus pintu mobil.

"aish… Aku hanya bercanda Kim Jongin!" Dumel Kyungsoo sedikit memijat lehernya. "aku juga sudah bosan, satu bulan lebih aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan mu saja!" Gerutu Kyungsoo sedikit mengecilkan suaranya.

"yasudah, mau kemana kita?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada sok-tidak-perduli-nya. Kalau dipikir, sudah dua minggu Jongin membantu Kyungsoo. Sangat tidak mungkin jika tidak tumbuh rasa peduli kepada Kyungsoo di dalam hati Jongin.

"kita ke rumah Yixing eonni. Dia sahabat ku. Akan aku tunjukkan jalan ke rumah nya…" Ucap Kyungsoo kegirangan, karena akhirnya Jongin mau membantunya dua kali hari ini.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangkahkan kali kedalam halaman rumah berarsitektur unik ini. Rumah bercat abu-abu, itu Rumah Yixing, orang yang terbilang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"permisi…" Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"aish, Yixing eonni bukalah…" Mohon Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin.

"rumah sebesar ini, apa dia tidak memiliki maid?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"ada satu."

"hah?"

"mencari siapa?" Tanya wanita paruh baya, yang tingginya lebih rendah dari Jongin.

"eoh, Guem Ahjumma… Yixing eonni ada di rumah?" Kyungsoo mengoceh sendiri, sakan-akan ia terlihat oleh Geum Ahjumma. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah manusia.

"Yixing noona nya ada?" Tanya Jongin kepada Geum ahjumma.

"ada tuan, silahkan masuk dulu…" Ajak Geum ahjumma yang mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

"tunggu sebentar, akan saya panggilkan dulu nona Yixing-nya…" Izin Geum ahjumma sopan dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"aku harus bicara apa?" Panik Jongin saat Geum ahjumma sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"biar aku bantu nanti!" Kyungsoo mengusap pelan pundak Jongin, berusaha menenangkan Jongin dari rasa paniknya. Sekarang Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dingin dari kulit Kyungsoo.

"Yixing eonni… Kumohon, percayalah dengan semua yang dia ucapkan." Kyungsoo membuntuti Yixing sejak yeoja itu baru sampai dekat pembatas ruang tamu.

"eum… Kau siapa?" Tanya Yixing lalu duduk di sofa panjang dekat Jongin.

"a- ahh… Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin imnida. A- aku teman Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin sedikit gugup.

"ahh… Kau teman Kyungsoo. Mengapa dia tidak pernah cerita ya, kalau dia memiliki teman seorang namja." Ujar Yixing lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa itu.

"aish… Bagaimana ini!" Jongin berbisik tanpa suara.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Yixing heran.

"Yixing-ssi, pokoknya kau harus membantu ku untuk membujuk dokter, agar Kyungsoo bisa di pindahkan ke rumah sakit lain!" Pada akhirnya Jongin yang berbicara _to the point_, membuat Yixing diam, ia cukup bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan orang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan. "sebenarnya tujuan awal mu kemari itu apa? Aku- jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, kau tiba-tiba datang dan langsung meminta tolong seperti itu kepada ku? Shh. Orang ini, benar-benar." Desis Yixing sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tidak ingatkah Yixing kalau Jongin adalah orang yang pernah ia temui saat di Pulau Jeju? Oh, jangan lupakan suatu fakta. Yixing adalah orang yang sangat mudah lupa.

"aku- aku berbicara seperti itu karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang menyuruh ku!" Jongin berusaha membela dirinya.

"hah, Kyungsoo? Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo ada di rumah sakit! Dan dia-sedang-koma. Mana mungkin dia bisa berbicara dengan mu!" Yixing tetap tidak mempercayai ucapan Jongin tadi.

"benar, kau benar! Dia ada di rumah sakit. Tapi itu hanya tubuhnya saja! Rohnya? Dia ada di sini! Bersama ku, dia tepat di belakangmu, Yixing-ssi! Dia yang mengarahkanku untuk berbicara ini semua kepadamu!" Jelas Jongin lantang.

"hh. Aku tidak percaya, kau sudah gila Kim Jongin-ssi!" Yixing memberi jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu sebelum ini." Gumam Yixing kemudian berdiri dengan gaya sok angkuhnya. "ohh… Kau teman Joonmyeon bukan? Iya iya aku ingat. Apa jangan-jangan ini perintah dari Joonmyeon!" Selidik Yixing.

"kau salah! Aku bukan teman Joonmyeon hyung. Aku ini sepupunya, ingat itu! Tapi aku melakukan ini atas dasar memang Kyungsoo sendiri yang memintanya. Demi apa pun itu, aku berbicara seperti ini bukan karena aku disuruh oleh Joonmyeon hyung seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku di sini benar-benar murni membantu Kyungsoo! Dia akan dibunuh oleh eomma tirinya…" Jongin sedikit menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak.

"hh. Kau terlalu banyak bicara Jongin-ssi" umpat Yixing sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kali ini- ini bukan salahku, oke? Teman mu sendiri yang tidak percaya kalau kau itu masih ada!" Adu Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"coba kau katakan yang lain Jongin…" Mohon Kyungsoo.

"bicara yang lain? Apa? Aku harus memberi tahu teman mu apa lagi? Aku mungkin tidak akan sanggup lagi jika seperti ini caranya!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ku mohon, jangan seperti itu. Ku mohon Jongin…" Kyungsoo berlutut tepat dihadapan Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo iba, prihatin lebih tepatnya.

"Lihat, lihat Yixing-ssi! Kau telah membuatnya menangis! Kau puas, telah membuat sahabat yang paling dekat dengan mu menangis karena mu?" Jongin mengertak Yixing yang diam memperhatikan Jongin yang menurutnya sedang berbicara sendiri.

"hh. Aku lelah! Aku mau pulang." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berlutut. "cepat bangun, atau akan ku tinggal kau di sini."

Setelah itu, Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang masih tetap sama pada posisinya. "kau jahat, eonni. Kau jahat!" Tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah ketika ia menatap wajah Yixing.

.

Jongin memacu mesin mobilnya cepat. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini, sesekali ia melirik pada jok sebelahnya, tidak ada Kyungsoo lagi di sampingnya.

"ARGHH. SHIT!" Teriak Jongin, ia memukul keras setir mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Huaaa... aku minta maaf banget kemaren aku gak bisa Update.

kemaren Deba sakit... bener-bener gak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. duduk aja pusing banget.

maafin Deba ya? ._.

OKE, sebagai gantinya kemaren Deba gak Update. hari ini Deba bakalan update dua Chapter.

dengan **SYARAT** next Chapter buat besok...

kalau dua Chapter ini Review lebih dari 50, besok Deba Update 2 Chapter lagi deh...

Janji, Gak bohong ini mah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	5. Don't do This Again, Please

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other Cast :**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Minseok

Huang Zitao

Kim Jongwoon

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM. OUT OF CHARACTHER**

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Jongin lewati tanpa ada sosok Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Di satu sisi Jongin lega, karena sudah tidak ada yang mengikutinya lagi mulai hari ini. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya, membuntutinya kemana saja ia pergi bah seorang stalker. Tapi di sisi lain, di sisi yang lebih mendominasi. Jongin merasa khawatir akan kepergian Kyungsoo dari kesehariannya. Ia merasa ada aneh saat tidak mendengar suara gadis yang sepertinya sudah membuat Jongin jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Dada Jongin terasa sesak jika mengingat wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas, memohon bantuannya.

_Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

_Apa dia sudah dipindahkan?_

_Apa mungkin dia sudah sadar?_

Atau mungkin… _Dia sudah berhasil di bunuh oleh eomma tiri nya?_

Sungguh, Jongin rindu sosok manis itu di sampingnya. Jongin sangat khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

_Prang!_

Tiba-tiba salah satu lukisan yang tergantung dengan sempurna di dinding ruang kerja Jongin terjatuh. Jongin menatap khawatir pada kepingan beling yang berserakan di bawahnya.

'_ada apa ini?_' batin Jongin. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang ia beli atas rekomendasi Kyungsoo.

_Hari ini Jongin akan mengunjungi acara pelelangan lukisan di Busan. Tentunya bersama Kyungsoo di sampingnya._

_"ya, kita keluarkan lukisan ke tiga. Karya Jung Min Hwa, yang bertemakan 'All about You'.lukisan ini merupakan sebuah Lukisan potret diri yang menggambarkan seorang namja yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang yeoja yang sebenarnya tidak nyata. Dengan tingat artistic tinggi…" Oceh si pembawa acara pelelangan._

_"Jongin, aku mau itu!" Bisik Kyungsoo._

_"mwo! Aku tidak tertarik!"_

_"jaebal, untuk ku! Nanti akan ku gantikan uangmu itu ketika aku sudah sadar!"_

_"5,000,000 Won." Tawar seorang yeoja gemuk._

_"6,500,000 Won."_

_"10,000,000 Won." Ini final._

_"ayo, adakah yang lebih tinggi?" Ujar si pembawa acara._

_Tok Tok Tok._

_"Kyaa… Gomawo Jongin-ah…" Pekik Kyungsoo girang._

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi pucat. '_ada apa dengan mu, Soo?_' batin Jongin terus bertanya-tanya. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika membayangkan yang 'tidak-tidak' terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Presdir, ruang meeting sudah siap." Ujar sekretaris Jongin.

Jongin banar-banar berada pada puncak untuk bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sekretarisnya tadi, Jongin langsung keluar ruangannya dengan bekal mantelnya.

"P- Presdir, anda mau kemana?"

Pikiran Jongin sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Kini Jongin mengendalikan mesin mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimun yang ia bisa. Di otaknya hanya ada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo untuk saat ini.

'_kau kenapa, Soo? Kumohon, bertahan lah._' Ujar Jongin dalam hati. Sebagai seorang namja yang memiliki perasaan, Jongin tentu boleh menangis bukan? Kini mata Jongin sudah sangat merah dan berair, siap untuk menangis.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**Repost Fiction**

**.**

**"She's My Pretty Ghost!"**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**-Don't Do This Again, Please-**

**.**

Jongin berlari menuju depan pintu lift, jika saja ia masih harus menunggu lagi, mungkin ia lebih memilih berlari menaiki tangga darurat. Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, Jongin langsung melangkah cepat menuju ruang perawatan Kyungsoo.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari di sana, duduk meringkuk di dekat pintu masuk ruangannya.

_Tes._

Air mata Jongin mengalir dengan sempurna di kedua pipinya. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangannya terulur kedepan, ingin membelai rambut itu. "Soo. Kyungsoo-ya." Lirih Jongin yang menyamai posisi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya. "J- Jongin…" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut berdiri, mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat yang sepi, tangga darurat. "kau berantakan, Soo. Kenapa?"

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap Jongin.

"Soo, kenapa k- kau. Ahh." Jongin mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "kenapa kau pergi, heum? Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti ku lagi? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan ku lagi? Aku sangat khawatir kepada mu! Aku pikir kau sudah dibunuh oleh eomma tiri mu? Kenapa seperti ini, Soo?" Air mata Jongin semakin deras mengalir.

"maaf. Aku takut padamu. Aku takut kau marah kepada ku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "Soo-ya… Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "kau- jangan marah lagi…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelah tangannya menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. _Aku berjanji, Soo. Aku akan membantu mu, aku akan membuat mu sadar kembali._ Janji Jongin dalam hati.

.

"jadi. Selama kau tidak mengikuti ku, kau kemana?" Tanya Jongin. Di sini lah mereka sekarang, di atap rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo di rawat. Atap rumah sakit ini unik, karena banyak ditanami tumbuh-tumbuhan hias, dan ada tumbuhan yang bisa dijadikan obat herbal.

"aku diam, meratapi nasib ku." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"kau semakin terlihat pucat, Soo? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada mu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir yang sangat terlihat.

"ya, aku hampir mati saat itu. Detak jantung ku- sempat berhenti." Kyungsoo sedikit terisak, sebelah tangannya menyentuh dadanya, tepat di mana letak jantung. "itu semua karena wanita tak tahu diri itu. Hampir setiap hari dia mengunjungiku, memberiku obat suntik melalui selang infus ku, aku tak tahu itu apa. Tapi karena suntikan itu, jantungku ini sempat berhenti."

"Soo…" Panggil Jongin lirih, sebelah tangannya meraih wajah Kyungsoo. Mengusap pipi dingin Kyungsoo.

"maaf, aku merepotkan mu selama ini." Tutur Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, hangat. "aku tidak memaafkan mu." Jongin mengusak poni Kyungsoo. "kau tidak merepotkan ku."

"aku baru tahu. Ternyata roh seperti mu juga bisa menangis, ya?" Goda Jongin mencoba merubah atmosfir tegang yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo mendorong kecil tubuh Jongin. "Bodoh, aku ini masih hidup! Lihat lah mesin ECG di ruangan ku itu, jantungku masih berdetak!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"jangan mendorong ku seperti itu! Kau akan merubah ku menjadi seperti mu atau bahkan lebih parah dari mu. Jika seperti itu siapa yang akan membantu mu, heum?"

"maaf."

"Soo-ya. Dari pada kita hanya diam di sini, bagaimana kalau kita kembali berbicara dengan teman-temanmu." Saran Jongin.

"k- kau masih mau membantu ku?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bahagia yang terukir sempurna di bibirnya.

"tentu saja. Membantu mu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang."

"aaa… Jongin gomawo, jeongmal gomawo…" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin kegirangan.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" Seru Jongin yang diikuti dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

.

"kita kemana sekarang?" Tanya Jongin.

"kita ke café tempat ku dulu sering berkumpul bersama mereka. Biasanya kalau hari Rabu seperti sekarang, kami senang berkumpul untuk menyambut sore di sana." Jawab Kyungsoo, matanya memandang keluar, sesekali ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia merasa ragu, entahlah yang pasti Kyungsoo sedang merasa aneh hari ini.

Jongin menangkap tingkah aneh Kyungsoo, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak resah. "tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membantumu, aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. "dulu… Kau paling tidak mau aku sentuh sedikit pun. Sekarang? Kau terus-menerus menyentuh ku." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak suka? Oke, tak apa." Jongin menarik tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Jongin-ah, aku ingin bertanya, boleh kah?"

"aku tidak pernah melarang mu. Biasanya juga kau langsung bertanya pada ku tanpa meminta izin seperti ini."

"eum. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu khawatir kepada ku? Apa yang membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit dan mencariku? Dan kenapa sekarang kau terlihat sangat peduli kepada ku?" Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa aku benar-benar harus menjawabnya? Kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban ku?" Jawab Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"shh, Jongin. Aku serius!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"heum… Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menjawabnya nanti." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat hatinya merasa kecewa?

"Soo-ya, café yang kau maksud, yang ini bukan?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ayo kita turun." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Jongin di ikuti dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan memasuki sebuah café yang cukup terkenal di daerah Gangnam.

"di sana, biasanya kami duduk di sana." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada satu sisi ruangan. Benar saja, di sana sudah duduk tiga orang gadis cantik dan satu orang gadis tampan sekaligus cantik, mereka teman Kyungsoo.

Dengan rasa ragu yang lebih mendominasi, Jongin melangkah mendekati para gadis itu. "permisi, bisa saya berbicara sebentar?"

Keempat gadis itu menoleh bersamaan, "Ck. Kau lagi, mau apa?" Ketus salah satu dari mereka, Yixing.

"k- kau mengenalnya, eonni?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Yixing.

"aku seperti pernah melihatmu." Gumam Tao.

"apa kau mengenal kami?" Tanya Minseok sopan.

"tentu saja Baekhyun-ah. Memangnya kalian lupa? Dia- yang mengikuti kita ke Pulau Jeju. Dia- sepupu dari Kim Joonmyeon." Jelas Yixing.

"ahh… Jadi, kau ini sepupu dari Joonmyeon oppa yang brengsek itu?" Ujar Tao.

"kumohon, kalian tenang. Ini- bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencaci sepupuku itu." Ujar Jongin mencoba untuk setenang mungkin.

"lalu apa tujuan mu kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"yang pasti aku– yang pasti aku kemari memiliki niat yang baik." Jawab Jongin.

"kau ingin berbicara apa Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Yixing.

"seperti sebelumnya. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini kepada Yixing-ssi. Tolong bantu kami, aku dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan dibunuh oleh eomma tirinya." Kali ini ucapan Jongin dituntun oleh Kyungsoo.

"a- apa maksud mu. A- aku tak mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang dia shock mendengarnya.

"tolong ceritakan dengan jelas kepada kami." Ucap Minseok.

"baiklah." Jongin mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima cacian setelahnya. "j- jujur, aku juga kaget sebelumnya. Aku bias melihat Kyungsoo. B- bukan tubuhnya, maksud ku… Aku bisa melihat roh Kyungsoo. Dia meminta bantuan ku untuk melakukan ini, dari mulai meyakinkan dokter, kalian, juga appa-nya." Jongin memperhatikan raut muka para gadis di depan nya. Semua memperlihatkan raut heran, kecuali Yixing, dia sudah tahu kalau kedatangan Jongin pasti untuk membicarakan ini lagi.

"tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo ada di Rumah Sakit." Elak Minseok tak percaya.

"pft. Kau bercanda Jongin-ssi." Baekhyun juga tidak percaya kepada Jongin.

"apa kau suruhan Joonmyeon? Maka enyah lah kau!" Dan Tao juga tidak percaya.

"Ck. Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana ini aku harus bicara apa lagi?" Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang mulai panik sendiri di belakangnya.

"aku tak tahu, Jongin… Aku bingung!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"kau, pulang lah. Jangan ganggu kami lagi." Ujar Yixing dingin.

Minseok mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memanggil waiters. "ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya waiters itu.

"makanan kesukaan!" Pekik Kyungsoo girang.

"apa apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"aku mau pesan-" ucap Minseok yang langsung disela oleh Jongin.

"Minseok eonni. Steak Salmon dengan minum Green Tea float." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Minseok-ssi. Steak Salmon dengan minum Green Tea float." Ulang Jongin.

"Yixing eonni, Chicken sandwich tanpa mayonese dan minumnya Iced lemon tea."

"Yixing-ssi, Chicken sandwich tanpa mayonese dan minumnya Iced lemon tea."

"Baekhyun eonni, Cheese pasta pakai keju yang banyak. Minumnya Strawberry Milkshake."

"Baekhyun-ssi, Cheese pasta pakai keju yang banyak. Minumnya Strawberry Milkshake."

"Taozi, kau Lasanga dan minum Hot Chocolate."

"Taozi-ssi, kau Lasanga dan minum Hot Chocolate."

Jongin terus mengulang apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan dengan cepat.

"b- bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kyungsoo yang memberi tahu ku tadi. Dia- dia ada di sini, disampingku. Kumohon percayalah." Ujar Jongin.

"katakan, Minseok eonni. Kau paling dewasa di antara yang lain, kadang aku lupa jika eonni yang paling tua di antara kami semua, wajahmu terlalu manis. Aku menyayangi eonni, sangat." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Minseok-ssi, Kyungsoo bilang padaku. Kau paling dewasa di antara yang lain, kadang Kyungsoo lupa jika kau yang paling tua di antara kalian semua, menurut Kyungsoo wajahmu terlalu manis. Dia menyayangimu, sangat." Ulag Jongin. Minseok diam, dia lebih memilih memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baekhyun eonni, kau yang paling berisik. Tapi aku suka kau yang seperti itu, kau selalu bisa membuatku kembali tertawa. Ohh, aku dengar kau sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol oppa. Maaf terlambat, tapi aku turut bahagia. Aku menyayangimu, eonni." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol? Siapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh.

"Ck. Sudah, katakan saja!" Kyungsoo mendorong kecil tubuh Jongin.

"tak usah mendorong." Jongin mendelik tajam pada Kyungsoo. "untuk Baekhyun-ssi. Menurut Kyungsoo kau paling berisik. Tapi dia suka kau yang seperti itu, kau selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Dan… Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan selamat atas berpacarannya kau dengan Chanyeol-ssi. Dia ikut bahagia, maaf terlambat mengucapkan. Dia menyayangimu." Ulang Jongin.

"untuk Taozi. A- aku merindukanmu yang selalu overprotective kepada ku. Aku menyayangimu, Taozi." Kyungsoo mulai terisak kali ini.

"sudah, jangan menangis seperti ini." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk ia genggam.

"sudah, cepat katakan itu, bodoh!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"i- iya." Jongin melirik pada Tao yang sedang menatapnya aneh. "untuk Taozi-ssi. Kyungsoo merindukanmu yang selalu overprotective kepadanya. Dia menyayangimu."

"untuk, Yixing eonni… K- kau bisa mendeskripsikannya seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi di atap Jongin-ah." Pinta Kyungsoo yang sudah benar-benar terisak. Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang tak kasat mata itu.

"untuk Yixing-ssi. Kyungsoo amat sangat menyayangi mu. Kau yang paling dia sayang di antara yang lain. Kau orang yang paling Kyungsoo percaya, ya itu kau. Tapi sayangnya, kau telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaan Kyungsoo kepada mu." Jongin berhenti sejenak, ia kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"maafkan aku. A- aku- terlalu banyak yang Kyungsoo ceritakan tentang mu kepadaku, Yixing-ssi. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo merasa kecewa kepada mu. Jika saja kau percaya waktu itu, Kyungsoo mungkin tidak pernah merasakan rasanya 'mati', kehilangan nafas, kehilangan detak jantungnya." Lirih Jongin.

"K- kau… Benarkah kau bisa melihat Kyungsoo?" Tanya Minseok, air matanya sudah membasahi kedua pipi tembamnya.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. "dia disampingku."

"bisa kau katakan kepada Kyungsoo. Aku juga merindukannya, aku menyayanginya." Ucap Taozi yang ikut menangis. Walaupun di luar di terlihat kuat seperti seorang lelaki, tapi tetap saja, hatinya adalah hati seorang perempuan.

"kau mendengarnya, Soo?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Kyungie, aku merindukanmu, sangat! Cepatlah bangun dari tidur panjangmu itu…" Tutur Baekhyun yang mulai terisak.

"Kyungie-ah, a- aku minta maaf. Maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu. Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucap Yixing menyesal.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Yixing yang terisak. "tidak apa-apa, eonni. Aku sudah memaafkan mu." Kyungsoo makin terisak ketika ia menyadari tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh Yixing.

"Yixing-ssi, Kyungsoo di belakangmu. Dia berusaha untuk menyentuhmu." Ucap Jongin yang mengakibatkan para gadis itu makin terisak. "dia bilang tak apa, dia sudah memaafkan mu."

"kyung… Kami menyayangi mu. Bertahanlah untuk kami, kami akan membantu mu." Ucap Minseok yang di ikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti itu lagi." Ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"biarkan aku menangis Jongin. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Aku ini terlalu bahagia, akhirnya mereka mempercayai mu." Kyungsoo terus menyeka air matanya yang enggan berhenti mengalir.

"appa mu, bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Shit_! Ada apa dengan mata ku, kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti!" Runtuk Kyungsoo sambil terus menyeka air matanya.

"kau tidak bisa menyentuh benda, tapi kalau aku menyentuhnya untukmu, bisa bukan?" Tanya Jongin. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya.

"terima kasih, Jongin-ah…" Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya.

"jadi… Aku bingung harus berbicara apa dengan appa mu."

Kyungsoo diam, sepertinya dia juga ikut memikirkan hal itu. "mungkin akan sulit untuk meyakinkannya. Dan aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat. Di mana saat itu eomma tiri mu tidak ada di rumah." Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali diam. "aku dengar wanita tak tahu diri iru akan pergi ke London besok. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumahku." Usul Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Jongin tersenyum ramah kepada Kyungsoo.

"hihi. Kau tampan. Ini pertama kali kau memperlihatkan senyum seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Oh, sungguh naif seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum seperti orang hidup." Gumam Jongin menggoda balik Kyungsoo.

"benar 'kah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, "kau terlihat sedikit menyeramkan ketika tersenyum." Jongin menggidikan bahunya, seakan-akan ia tengah merasakan 'merinding'.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, diam dan jangan menggoda ku!" Kyungsoo menjitak kening Jongin keras.

"AAKH! Ini sakit Kyungsoo!" Pekik Jongin.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan melancarkan rencana mereka berikutnya, yaitu meyakinkan appa Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat lebih segar hari ini. Pasalnya, hari ini dia tidak mendapatkan asupan cairan dari suntikan yang selalu di berikan oleh eomma tirinya.

"Jongin… Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi!" Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin yang masih tertidur secara brutal.

"Jongin… Bangunlah!" Bahkan Kyungsoo juga mengguncangkan kasur ukuran besar yang ditiduri oleh Jongin.

"diamlah sebentar, Soo! Aku sedang berfikir, sebentar." Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk diam sejenak.

"Cepatlah. Kalau bisa hari ini aku sudah dipindahkan, besok dia sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul!" Pekik Kyungsoo frustasi menunggu Jongin yang masih terus berfikir. "sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan, eoh?"

"aku?" Jongin duduk dari tidurnya. "aku hanya berfikir, aku akan memberi alasan apa untukku keluar rumah hari ini." Jawab Jongin.

"aku ini sedang dibatasi untuk keluar rumah." Lanjut Jongin.

"aish. Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi? Akh, jjinja. Kau bilang saja ingin menjengukku. Mudah bukan?" Usul Kyungsoo.

"tidak bisa, aku sudah menggunakannya waktu itu." Jongin bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yak! Sudah sana kau mandi dulu! Nanti akan aku pikirkan alasan mu keluar rumah." Kyungsoo menarik paksa Jongin untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sudah 20 menit Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin selesai mandi. Untuk seukuran seorang namja dewasa, itu terlalu lama bukan? "YAK! KIM JONGIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DALAM SANA!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Tentusaja ia bosan menunggu.

"tunggulah sebentar!" Jawab Jongin santai dari dalam kamar mandi.

"CEPAT KELUAR, ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MASUK DAN MENARIKMU KELUAR!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang cukup memekakan telinga yang bisa mendengarnya.

"DIAM! Sampai kau berani masuk, aku tidak akan membantu mu lagi!" Jongin balik mengancam Kyungsoo.

"b- baiklah, aku tunggu kau di ruang makan mu!" Ucp Kyungsoo dengan suara yang melemah."

CKLEK.

"K- Kyungsoo-ya, a- aku tak bermaksud mengusir mu!" Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

"sudah sana, cepat pakai bajumu!" Ucap Kyungsoo st melihar Jongin keluar dengan bertelanjang dada.

"b- baiklah…" Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "t- tapi, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Jongin.

"buat apa aku marah? Sudah cepat sana pakai baju mu. Aku akan menunggu di ruang makan mu!" Ujar Kyungsoo yang lalu menembus pintu kamar Jongin.

.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo yang biasanya cerewet, kini hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menyantap menu sarapannya.

_Krak._ Jongin menaruh asal sendok juga sumpit yang ia gunakan.

"apa yang kau lalukan di sana? Jangan diam saja! Kau membuat ku takut kau tahu?" Omel Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana mencekam yang menyelimuti mereka.

"kalau begitu, berarti kau normal. Aku ini roh, sama saja dengan hantu! Dan pantas untuk ditakuti." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Ck. Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau bukan hantu! Kau- masih manusia, ingat itu!"

"baiklah, aku akan kembali cerewet kepada mu." Bibir Kyungsoo kembali menyunggingkan senyuman.

"kalau begitu bicaralah!" Perintah Jongin lalu kembali melanjutkan kembali kegiatan ayo-sarapan-nya.

"eum… Aku bingung mau bicara apa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"memarahi ku juga tak apa, asal jangan seperti tadi." Ucap Jongin disela kegiatan mengunyah nya.

"ahh! Eomma dan appa mu, tidak ada. Kemana mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengetahui topik yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Hft… Sudah kuduga, selalu seperti ini." Gumam Jongin lalu menyupkan lagi sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat- ugh… Menggemaskan.

"mereka selalu seperti itu, bisnis bisnis dan bisnis. Aku, anak mereka? Diserah asuhkan kepada para maid." Jongin menghentikan kegiatan makannya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Jongin. "Jongin-ah, kau memiliki noona? Tadi aku melihat foto keluarga mu yang di gantung di ruang keluarga."

"ahh… Itu." Jongin mengangguk kecil, lali menyuapkan sesuap kimchi ke mulutnya. "ya, dia noona ku. Tapi sebenarnya, di bukan saudara kandungku."

"maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"eum… Sebenarnya noona ku itu anak dari salah satu maid di sini. Appa nya sudah meninggal saat ia masih di dalam kandungan, dan eomma nya juga meninggal saat melahirkan nya. Saat itu, eomma dan appa ku belum memiliki anak. Akhirnya mereka berinisiatif untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak, menjadi noona ku." Jelas Jongin lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"kasihan sekali noona mu itu." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"ya, makanya aku sayang sekali kepada nya."

"lalu, di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"dia… Tinggal di New York bersama suami nya. Tapi biasanya dia akan kemari untuk menemaniku jika eomma dan appa sedang pergi seperti ini."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk mengerti. "sudah sarapannya? Ayo cepat, kita berangkat!"

"eum… Ayo!" Ajak Jongin.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Do yang sangat bisa dan mutlak dikatakan mewah. Lalu seorang pria yang di katakan Kyungsoo merupakan kepala keamanan di rumahnya, tidak! ini tidak bisa kita sebut rumah lagi, ini terlalu besar untuk ukuran rumah.

Jongin membuka jendela di sebelahnya, "eoh, tuan Kim ternyata." Ucap pria itu sembari menunduk sopan, memberi hormat kepada Jongin.

"Yak! Yoo Jae Hwa, bukakan pagar itu." perintak nemja bernamtag Lee Goo Shik.

"maafkan teman saya…" ucap Goo Shik.

"hahaha. Dia selalu seperti itu Jongin…" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan ketua keamanan di mansion nya. "katakan saja, tak apa."

"tak apa, Lee Goo Shik-ssi." Jawab Jongin dengan ramahnya. "eum… apa Jongwoon appa-nim ada di dalam?" tanya Jongin sekedar basa-basi.

"eoh, tuan Do ada di dalam. Tetapi… nyonya Do baru saja bergi tadi pagi." Jawabnya.

Dengan tanggapnya, pria yang dipanggil Yoo Jae Hwa tadi langsung membukakan pagar dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk memasukkan mobil kedalam pekarangan mansion milik keluarga Do.

"tak apa, aku hanya perlu dengan Jongwoon appa-nim saja." Jawab Jongin.

"kalau begitu biar saya pesankan kepada kelapa pelayan untuk memberi tahu tuan Do kalau anda datang." Tawar Goo Shik.

"ahh… terimakasih. Kalau begitu, saya masuk dulu." Izin Jongin lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya kedalam pekarangan mansion keluarga Do.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya pada garasi terbuka yang ada di halaman luas bah lahan parkir sebuah supermarket ini.

"rumah mu berlebihan, Soo." Jongin begumam kecil saat sudah memarkirkan mobilnya.

Jongin menoleh kesebelahnya saat merasa diabaikan, "Ck, kau meninggalkan ku?" Jongin berdecak kesal.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras mansion itu. "ahh, tuan Kim, silahkan masuk." Ucap salah satu pelayan mansion mewah itu.

Jongin mengangguk kecil, kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya itu menuju ruang tamu yang juga tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana.

Jongin tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Jongwoon yang sudah duduk dengan sangat berwibawanya, dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"annyeonghaseo, appa-nim." Sapa Jongin ramah.

"k- kau memanggil appa ku, appa-nim?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"tumben sekali kau berkunjung kemari Jongin, ada perlu apa? sepertinya sangat penting."ujar Jongwoon yang tidak meninggalkan kesan ramahnya.

"ne, appa-nim. Ini… benar-benar penting. Ini juga… berhubungan dengn putri mu, Kyungsoo." ujar Jongin dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"m– memangnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongwoon dengan berkerut dahi.

"tidak appa-nim, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Hanya saja… jika aku mengatakan kalau aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. apa appa-nim mempercayai nya?" tanya Jongin.

"hahaha. Kau baru menjenguk nya? tentu saja aku percaya. Kau ini anak yang baik Jongin." Jongwoon tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Jongin yang cukup membuatnya menjadi tegang.

"bu- bukan seperti itu. tapi aku melihatnya, di belakangmu… aku melihatnya, melihat roh nya." ucap Jongin akhirnya.

Jongwoon diam, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tegang. Ada rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"kau bercanda Jongin-ah…" ucap Jongwoon melirih.

"a- aku. maaf, jika kedatangan ku kemari sangat lancang appa-nim." Jongin sedikit tertunduk, takut jika appa Kyungsoo marah kepadanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu bicrakan, Jongin-ah?" tanya Jongwoon sedikit melembut.

"apa appa-nim akan mendengarkan ku?" tanya Jongin, ada sedikit perasaan tidak yakin di hati Jongin.

"berbicaralah. Appa tahu, ini pasti sangat penting sampai kau rela datang jauh-jauh kemari." Jongwoon sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"b- baik lah…" Jongin diam sejenak, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara di depan appa Kyungsoo. Dari mulai perihal dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo, sampai tentang istrinya sendiri…

"jadi… Jujur saja, saat aku pertama kali menjenguk Kyungsoo. Saat itu aku sedikit kaget, karena orang yang aku jenguk itu Kyungsoo, yang aku tahu dia mantan kekasih hyung ku. saat itu, lalu aku izin keluar dari ruangan dan di luar aku melihat Kyungsoo, aku melihat roh Kyungsoo appa-nim." Jongin menjeda ceritanya sejenak.

"m- maksudmu?"

"jadi, selama Kyungsoo koma, roh Kyungsoo berkelana. Dan selama itu juga dia mengikutiku, memohon kepada ku untuk membantunya." Jongin kembali menjeda ceritanya, "dia memintaku untuk membantu menyelamatkannya. Dan sebelum itu, aku harus meyakinkan para dokter, teman-teman nya dan juga… appa-nim."

"sebenarnya apa yang Kyungsoo minta?"

"dia memintaku untuk menolongnya… dia akan dibunuh, appa-nim."

"dibunuh? Oleh siapa?" tanya Jongwoon yang sangat terlihat kaget.

"maaf aku sangat lancang, appa-nim." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat memohon kepada Jongin, "oleh… oleh istri appa-nim sendiri."

Terlihat jelas kalau Jongwoon merasa sangat kaget dan terpukul saat itu. "bagaimana bisa? Itu tidak mungkin! Setahuku dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo!"

Jongin menggeleng keras. "tidak, dia tidak seperti yang appa-nim kira. Dia- dia selalu datang ke rumah sakit, tapi bukan untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo. Dia- dia menyuntikkan sesuatu pada selang infus Kyungsoo. Dan itu juga penyabab kemarin detak jantung Kyungsoo sempat berhenti." Jongin memejamkan matanya kuat, ia siap menerima cacian dari appa Kyungsoo.

"ada apa dengan mu? kenapa kau sok tahu seperti ini, Kim Jongin?" suara Jongwoon mulai mengeras.

"bukan nya aku sok tahu atau apa, appa-nim. Ini semua, Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya kepadaku." Suara Jongin semakin memohon.

"mana buktinya? Apa kau bisa membuktikannya kalau Kyungsoo memang ada di sini?" suara Jongwoon menajam.

"a- aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membuktikan ini. Tapi mungkin Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa pun agar appa-nim bisa percaya kepada ku."

"aku tidak percaya kepada mu jika kau sudah membawa-bawa istri ku."

"Kyungsoo-ya, kumohon. Lakukan sesuatu padaku." Ujar Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

"aku tidak tahu Jongin." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"apapun itu, lakukan. Ini semua juga demi kamu." Jongin semakin mendesak Kyungsoo, "rasuki tubuhku, Soo. Cepat, rasuki aku! kau harus mengatakannya sendiri kepada appa mu!" perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, aura tubuhnya harus lebih kuat dari Jongin jika ia ingin merasuki Jongin. perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Jongin, lalu menduduki dirinya di atas tubuh Jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Kim Jongin?" ucap appa Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin ikut memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya, menatap appa Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu. "appa…" lirihnya. Suara Jongin berubah. ini bukan suara Jongin yang asli! Ya, Kyungsoo berhasil memasuki tubuh Jongin.

"k- kau…" Jongwoon cukup kaget melihat Jongin yang memiliki sebagian suara Kyungsoo.

"ini aku, appa. Kumohon, percayalah kepada Jongin…" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"benarkah ini kau, Kyungie?" mata Jongwoon mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "kumohon, wanita itu ingin membunuhku! Dia memanfaatkan appa. Dia tidak mencintai appa. Dia menginginkan harta appa. Dia- dia seorang _psyco_ appa, dia melakukan segala cara demi harta appa. Dia akan membunuhku, lalu dia akan mudah menyingkirkan appa jika aku sudah tiada." Kyungsoo menangis menggunakan air mata Jongin.

"a- apa yang kau katakan?" Jongwoon ikut menangis.

"ku mohon, percayalah, ini aku… dia selalu mengunjungi ku setiap hari, dia juga selalu memberi suntikan yang berisi cairan kedalam salang infus ku. tolong pindahkan aku appa, kumohon…" Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan appa-nya.

Jongwoon memejamkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya terhadap keputusannya saat ini, "a- apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo?"

"kumohon, percayalah. ini aku, tolong pindahkan aku, appa." Kyungsoo terisak kecil dangan posisi masih terus berlutut di hadapan Jongwoon.

"appa percaya padamu… sekarang, berdirilah. Malam ini, kita pindahkan tubuhmu." Jongwoon mengusak rambut Jongin seperti ia mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"appa, terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu, appa…" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Jongwoon yang lebih pendek dibanding tubuh Jongin yang sedang ia rasuki.

_Grep._

Tubuh Jongin melemah, Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongwoon dengan panik.

"ku mohon, percayalah, appa-nim." Suara Jongin sudah kembali, dan ia kembali memohon kepada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mengangguk, "iya, appa percaya. Bantu appa untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

.

"sore ini, kalian semua harus sudah di rumah sakit. Aku sudah meyakinkan appa Kyungsoo." Jongin menghubungi salah satu teman Kyungsoo, Minseok.

"_ahh, __ya? apa yang harus kami lakukan?_" tanya Minseok dari seberang sana.

"nanti akan aku jelaskan kepadamu. Aku tutup dulu sambungan nya." ucap Jongin mengakhiri percakapan yang sangat singkat itu.

Jongin menoleh ke samping joknya, melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang terus tersenyum. "tanang saja, kita akan berhasil…" Jongin menyamangati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat dengan bibir yang terus memamerkan senyuman, "Jongin-ah…" panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh sebentar, "waeyo? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Jongin kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"gomawo-ya. aku sangat berhutang nyawa kepadamu." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "tak masalah…"

Hening. Mereka berdua kembali menyibukan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing. "kau akan segera bangun. Dan kau tak akan mengingatku lagi, benar?" ujar Jongin memecah keheningan.

"eh?" Kyungsoo mnoleh kaget mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

"sore ini kau akan segera dipindahkan. Dan… kita akan segera berpisah, benar?" ucap Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, "n- ne, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"jadi… biarkan aku menghabiskan siang ini bersamamu, boleh kah?" tanya Jongin.

"eh?" Kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir." Bibir Jongin tersenyum miring. Bohong jika Jongin benar-benar mengharapkan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo.

"b- baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, seperti kesepakatan di Chapter 2..

kalau Review lebih dari 50 besok aku Update 2 Chapter.

sebaliknya, kalau kurang dari 50, aku cuma Update 1 Chapter aja.

Daaaan... terima kasih banyak buat kalian kalian yang udah mau review di Chap 1

aku terhura ada yang masih inget sama Cerita inii :'3

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	6. I Love You, Kyungsoo

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other Cast :**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Minseok

Huang Zitao

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Jongwoon

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM. OUT OF CHARACTHER**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan beriringan bersama Kyungsoo disebelahnya, setidaknya itu untuk Jongin, tapi untuk orang-orang yang melihat mereka? mereka akan melihat Jongin jalan sendirian di pesisir pantai ini.

"bagaimana, di sini indah bukan?" tanya Jongin, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangguk, "kau aneh Kim Jongin!"

"kenapa? aku kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang tak terima dikatakan aneh.

"sekarang ini musim panas, dan kau mengajakku ke pantai siang siang seperti ini. Apa kau tidak merasa gerah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"kau sendiri, apa kau merasa gerah?" Jongin membalikkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ck. Aku in masih roh Jongin… mana mungin aku merasakan yang seperti itu."

"kulit mu dingin. Aku akan tetap merasa sejuk jika terus memegangmu seperti ini." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab perkataan Jongin. "apa kau benar-benar ingin berpisah dengan ku?" gumam Kyungsoo hampir berbisik, tapi harusnya masih bisa didengar oleh orang yang jaraknya kurang dari 1 meter di samping Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam, tidak menanggapi Kyungsoo sama sekali, "_entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Soo. Aku menyayangi mu._" jawabnya dalam hati.

"J- Jongin-"

"sebentar." Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk diam. Ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

"noona?" gumam Jongin dalam hati. Jarinya lalu mengusap layar itu untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"YAK! Kim Jongin, jangan membuat ku khawatir, cepat pulang. Noona sudah sampai di Korea." Pekik seorang yeoja dari seberang sambungan telepon itu.

"aku sedang memanfaatkan waktu luang, noona." Jawab Jongin.

"aku dengar kau di jodohkan oleh appa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara noona Jongin sedikit melembut.

Jongin mengangguk kecil, "aku baik-baik saja, Kim Luhan-ssi." Jongin terkekeh kecil. Ia tahu noona nya itu tidak suka di panggil dengan embel-embel –ssi.

"jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, Kim Jongin-ssi."

"apa kau datang sendirian? Atau bersama kakak iparku yang albino itu?" Jongin senang jika melihat noona nya itu kesal. Menurut Jongin, noonanya sangat imut jika sedang marah.

"dia suami ku, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu. sopan lah sedikit Kkamjong-ah." gumam Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar malas.

"jadi, kau sendirian atau bersama Sehun?" tanya Jongin.

"aku datang bersama Sehun... juga Yifan."

"whoa, Yifan hyung juga ikut?"

"cepat pulang, aku menunggumu."

"maaf noona, aku akan pulang telat. Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Pay pay, noona." Jongin menjauhkan ponsel nya.

"ke Rumah sakit? Apa kau sa-"

Jongin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon nya secara sepihak.

"kau ingin pulang? Kalau begitu pulang lah, aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo diiringi dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "tidak, aku sudah berjanji dengan appa mu untuk membantunya. Ayo!" Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**Repost Fiction**

**.**

**"She's My Pretty Ghost!"**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**-I LoveYou, Kyungsoo-**

**.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Coffee Shop yang ada di rumah sakit. Teman-teman Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di sana.

"Cepatlah, Jongin!" omel Kyungsoo yang merasa kalau Jongin berjalan dengan lamban.

"ini aku sudah cepat. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat, Soo." Gerutu Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Ck. Sudah, aku duluan ya?" ucap Kyungsoo yang bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"yasudah, aku menyusul nanti." Jongin berhenti berjalan cepat. Ia sedikit bisa mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memendek.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu Coffee Shop itu, matanya menatap tajam pada satu arah. Matanya menyiratkan satu kemarahan dan rasa benci yang teramat sangat.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk sedkit merasa senang, setidaknya gadis itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. "kenapa tidak masuk? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, ia tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak penting.

"eoh, lihatlah matamu, kau sedang– marah? Apa kau marah pada ku?" Jongin mencoba menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin yang bergerak mendekati bahunya, "apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa –lelaki berngsek– itu ada di sini?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. "b– bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin sedikit kaget, tidak! Ia benar-benar kaget. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak memberi tahukan kalau Kyungsoo ada di rumah sakit.

"katakan padaku, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"sungguh, aku juga tidak pernah memberi tahunya kalau kau ada di rumah sakit." Jongin membela diri.

Kyungsoo diam, ia menatap tajam kepada Jongin. Menurut Jongin itu tatapan paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ck. Jika kau seperti ini, kau hanya mengulur waktu." Jongin langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"le- pas- kan, Jongin!" Kyungsoo terus menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"diam lah sebentar, Kyung." Sekarang Jongin sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan meja yang ditempati teman-teman Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan, "siapa… yang membawa Joonmyeon hyung kemari? Kyungsoo sangat marah kepada ku sekarang."

"aku yang membawanya, aku pikir dia bisa membantu." Ujar Minseok setenang mungkin.

"a– apa? kau yang membawanya? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"dia bertanya, kenapa?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"maaf, aku tahu kau benci dengan Joonmyeon. Tapi aku pikir… setidaknya dia bisa membantu kita. Dan… dia juga berhak tahu atas kecelakaan mu ini Kyung…" Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia tahu Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya.

"Huft. Sebaiknya cepat kita pindahkan tubuhku." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

"Kyung-ah…" pangil satu suara, Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat.

"aku tahu kau mendengarku, jadi sekali lagi, aku mohon maafkan aku…" itu Joonmyeon.

"DIAM! Aku benci mendengar suara mu! jangan berbicara!" pekik Kyungsoo histeris, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua telinganya.

Jongin yang bisa mendengar pekikan suara Kyungsoo ikut menutupi telinganya, "sebaiknya hyung tidak usah berbicara dulu, dia tidak ingin mendengar suaramu." Ujar Jongin.

Joonmyeon mengangguk kaku, menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafasnya perlahan, "baiklah, aku akan membagikan tugas untuk kalian." Kini Jongin sudah duduk di samping Yixing.

Semua mata tertuju kepada Jongin, mereka menajamkan pengelihatan juga pendengaran mereka. "kalian tahu bukan? Ini bisa dibilang kabur dari rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin.

Mereka semua mengangguk, kecuali Joonmyeon. Dia memang tidak mengetahui apapun di sini. "dan kami hanya ditemani satu dokter pribadi keluarga Do." Lanjut Jongin.

Mereka semua kembali mengangguk, "kalian harus mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit ini, bagaimana pun caranya jangan sampai ada yang melihat saat tubuh Kyungsoo dibawa keluar."

"t- tapi… bagaimana bisa? Jarak dari ruangan Kyungsoo, sampai pintu keluar itu sangat jauh." Gumam Tao.

"ya… maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuan kalian."

"bagaimana… kalau kita tekan tobol darurat? Agar semua orang di dalam keluar." Usul Joonmyeon.

"YAK! ide macam apa itu? yang ada malah penjaga keamanan rumah sakit akan masuk dan menyelamatkan pasien." Minseok menjitak Joonmyeon kesal.

"lalu apa?" tanya Joonmyeon, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap dahinya yang tadi sudah menjadi korban jitak.

"eum… sepertinya itu bukan hal buruk…" gumam Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"YAK! apanya yang baik? Itu akan membuat rusuh Baekhyun-ah…" protes Minseok.

"kita jadikan ide Joonmyeon oppa sebagai ide darurat." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat semuanya terdiam, berfikir.

"lalu apa ide utama kita?" tanya Minseok.

"itu terserah kalian… aku– otak ku sedang buntu saat ini." Sahut Jongin.

"lalu buat apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua disini, eoh?" tanya Tao.

"sepertinya aku memiliki ide… tapi entahlah." Ujar Yixing yang membuat enam pasang mata termasuk milik Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh harap.

"kau punya ide? Apa itu, eonni?" desak Tao yang benar-benar penasaran.

"kau memiliki ide? Woah… daebak! Tumben sekali kau, eonni!" seru Baekhyun yang sedikit di buat-buat kaget.

"Yak! kau, kenapa kau malah seperti itu!" Yixing mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"sudahlah, jangan dengarkan omongan Baekhyun tadi." Minseok mencoba menengahi mereka, "jadi… apa idemu?" tanyanya.

"Jadi…"

.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Rumah sakit sudah sepi, hanya tinggal sedikit orang yang masih setia di dalam tempat berbau khas itu. Jongin, Jongwoon, juga dokter pribadi keluarga Do sudah berkumpul di dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah siap untuk membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Kalau kalian bertanya, kenapa mereka memilih kabur? Itu karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang masih tidak memungkinkan untuk dibawa keluar, dan jika dipaksakan, pihak rumah sakit tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan hal-hal fatal yang mungkin akan menimpa Kyungsoo. Jadi para dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo sepakat untuk tidak membolehkan Kyungsoo dipindah rumah sakit-kan.

Semua sudah siap sesuai apa yang di rencanakan Yixing. Mereka akan mengalihkan perhatian para pengunjung Rumah Sakit. Dan Joonmyeon… sudah siap di dekat tombol darurat. Jaga-jaga…

"jadi, sudah siap, Yixing-ssi?" tanya Jongin lewat ponselnya.

"yasuah, cepat keluar. Kami sudah memulainya." Jawab Yixing mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

"appa-nim, ayo cepat…" ajak Jongin

"ambulance sudah ada?" tanya Jongwoon.

"sudah, kita bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit milik paman ku. Aku sudah meminta izin dan mem_booking_ ruangan di sana." Jawab Jongin.

Tuan Do mengangguk, "terima kasih, kau sudah banyak membantu." Jongwoon mengusap lembut pundak tegap Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "ayo, appa-nim." Ajak Jongin, sebelah tangannya mulai memutar knop pintu.

Pintu terbuka sebelum Jongin menariknya ke dalam.

"Dokter Kwon…" Jongin diam mematung di depan pintu. Bagaimana bisa dokter yang satu ini datang di saat seperti ini?

Dokter itu tersenyum ke arah tiga orang pria di depannya. "aku tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan." Ucapnya.

"a- ahh… maafkan kami, Dokter." Ucap Jongwoon.

"maafkan kami, kami lancang…" lirih Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang dokter.

Pria paruh baya itu mendekati Jongwoon, "aku pernah mendapat bujukan dan cerita dari Jongin-ssi. Dia memintaku untuk percaya kepadanya, kalau Kyungsoo itu masih ada." Ucap Dokter Kwon.

Semua masih diam, ketiga pasang mata itu menatap lekat pada dokter. "aku… akan membantu kalian mengeluarkan Kyungsoo." lanjutnya.

"apa?" ucap Jongwoon kaget.

"aku percaya Kyungsoo ada, dia tidak sadar bukan karena efek kecelakaan itu. Ada yang memberinya obat. Aku tahu itu. Aku yang memeriksa darahnya." Ucap Dokter Kwon yang membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya benar-benar kaget.

"j- jadi, Dokter mau membantu kami?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Dokter Kwon mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Terima kasih." Jongwoon menunduk beberapa kali, ia cukup bahagia saat ini. Itu artinya akan sangat mudah untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo.

"bukan saatnya untuk berterima kasih, sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat." Ucap Dokter Kwon.

Pintu dibuka. Dokter Kwon juga dokter pribadi keluarga Do mendorong ranjang Kyungsoo keluar ruangan. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, Jongin melihat rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

Ada Yixing yang mencoba mengalihkan pengunjung dengan aksi menarinya di lobby rumah sakit, Tao juga Baekhyun yang bernyanyi santai di ruang tunggu. Juga Minseok… ini yang paling nekad di antara yang lainnya. Ia berdandan ala artis dan mengaku kalau dia adalah Sohee Wonder Girls. Tentu saja itu akan membuat banyak orang teralihkan dari urusan utamanya.

Kyungsoo berhasil dibawa keluar. Itu semua berkat bantuan Dokter Kwon. Di luar sudah ada ambulance yang menunggu. Jongwoon, Jongin, juga dokter pribadi mereka segera masuk kedalamnya.

"_cepatlah sadar, nak. Kasihan appa mu._" ujar Dokter Kwon dalam hati, matanya mengikuti arah gerak ambulance itu.

.

Sudah setengah jam perjalanan, Jongin duduk di belakang, ia ingin menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, terima kasih sudah membantu ku." Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang yang di tempati tubuhnya.

"aku bilang, itu sudah tanggung jawab ku…" jawab Jongin.

Suasana kembali hening beberapa saat. "apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Jongin.

"apa?"

"tadi kau terlihat sangat kesal saat melihat Joonmyeon hyung. Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Jongi lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku sudah tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu lagi ketika melihatnya. Aku hanya merasa kesal kepadanya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya… apa boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan cara yang berbeda, bolehkah?" tanya Jongin.

"tentu saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk riang. Kini wajahnya terlihat sangat bersinar di mata Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "apa kita akan bertemu lagi? Apa kau akan mengingatku ketika sadar?"

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika aku mengingat mu, aku janji akan langsung menemui mu."

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "tunggu! Kau lihat mobil itu?" tanya Jongin menunjuk mobil di belakang ambulance.

"ya, kenapa?"

"apa kau tidak sadar, mobil itu sudah mengikuti kita sejak keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar Jongin.

"benarkah? apa mobil Joonmyeon oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedikit mengintip ke luar jendela.

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "tidak, dia tidak memiliki mobil seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kepalaya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Mata Kyungsoo membulat kaget saat melihat sosok yang mengikuti mereka.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, "J- Jongin… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"m- memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin lalu mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo.

"dia… dia suruhan wanita itu. Dia yang selalu menyiapkan suntikan untuk ku." Kyungsoo menatap sendu Jongin.

Dengan cepat, Jongin langsung menghubungi Jongwoon lewat ponselnya.

"ya, ada apa Jongin-ah?" tanya Jongwoon.

"appa-nim, appa-nim. Ada yang mengikuti kita. Menurut Kyungsoo dia yang selalu menyiapkan suntikan untuknya. Sepertinya dia yang membantu istri appa-nim." Ujar Jongin dengan paniknya.

"Apa? Ada yang mengikuti kita?" kaget Jongwoon. Nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"iya, appa-nim. Aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…" ujar Jongin setengah panik.

"kumohon… bantu aku Jongin…" mohon Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis.

"tenanglah dulu, Soo. akan aku pikirkan." Jawab Jongin. "appa-nim, bisa tolong bilang pada supirnya, tolong tepikan ambulance nya."

"ahh… iya." Jongin masih setia dengan ponselnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar pembicaraan Jongwoon dengan supir ambulance.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulance itu menepi. Jongin turun dari dalam ambulan itu. "sudah kuduga…" gumam Jongin, ia melihat mobil itu ikut menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan yang sama, ya… walaupun jarak antara dua kendaraan itu memang bisa dikatakan jauh.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Jongin-ah…" tegur Jongwoon.

"itu, mobil itu… dia juga ikut berhenti." Jongin menunjuk posisi mobil itu dengan dagunya. Bukannya tidak sopan atau apa. Tapi ia tidak ingin orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu tahu jika Jongin menunjuknya.

"lalu… apa kau punya rencana? Appa bingung harus berbuat apa…" dari suaranya, Jongwoon benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir.

Jongin melirik ke arah kanan jalan, ada perempatan. Berarti… "biar aku yang menyetir."

Jongin memposisikan dirinya dengan benar di kursi supir, Kyungsoo di belakang di awasi oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Do. Sedangkan Jongwoon, duduk di samping Jongin.

"sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jongwoon.

"aku bisa menyetir dengan sangat cepat. Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, Jalanan ini sudah sepi. Appa-nim lihat lampu merah itu? Sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi hijau dan di sana ada polisi." Jongin menunjuk apa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"jadi?"

"jadi… lampu merah itu sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi hijau. Aku akan mulai mengendarai dari detik itu tersisa 6 detik sebelum berubah menjadi merah lagi. Dan mobil yang mengikuti kita, tidak akan bisa mengikuti kita lagi. Karena ada polisi di sana." Jelas Jongin.

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja… aku yakin pada diriku sendiri." Jongin sudah siap untuk menginjak pedal gas nya. Hanya tinggal 10 detik tersisa.

Dan… Jongin langsung menginjak penuh pedal gas itu. Tinggal tiga detik lagi maka lampu itu kembali merah. Jongin semakin menambah kecepatannya. Dan Berhasil! Jongin berhasil melewati lampu merah itu.

"astaga, kau cepat sekali Jongin…" Jongwoon mengusap-usap dadanya lega. Ia tersentak kaget saat Jongin langsung menekan penuh pedal gasnya.

"maafkan aku appa-nim. Tapi lihatlah, aku berhasil!" girang Jongin.

"lalu, kita akan kemana? Bukannya rumah sakit yang kita tuju berbelok ke arah kanan?" tanya Jongwoon.

"tidak. Untuk sementara jangan bawa Kyungsoo kesana. Aku khawatir, orang itu juga sudah tahu Kyungsoo akan di bawa kesana, appa-nim." Jawab Jongin.

"lalu, kita akan kemana?" tanya Jongwoon.

"kita bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah ku. sepertinya itu tempat yang paling aman untuk saat ini." Saran Jongin.

Jongwoon diam, mata khas seorang appa yang tenang dan hangatnya menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Tentu saja dia senang, ia belum pernah ditatap seperti ini oleh appa-nya sendiri.

"terima kasih, Jongin-ah… aku tahu, kau pria yang baik."

.

"ayo cepat, bawa masuk!" perintah Jongin kepada para pelayannya yang juga ikut membantu membawa masuk Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Jongin-ah… siapa yang kau bawa?" kaget seorang wanita cantik yang benar-benar terlihat keget saat ini.

"Sst, nanti akan aku jelaskan pada noona." Jongin mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas. "sekarang cepat kalian bawa ke kamar tamu!" Jongin kembali memerintah para pelayannya.

"appa-nim temani Kyungsoo di kamar saja ya? aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dulu dengan noona ku." ucap Jongin kepada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon tersenyum, "baiklah. Terimakasih Jongin-ah…" ujar Jongwoon.

Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "baiknya, appa-nim cepat ikuti para pelayan yang membawa Kyungsoo." Jongwoon menangguk paham. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya mengikuti para maid ke kamar tamu.

"appa-nim? Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan.

"agar semua tahu. Ajak Sehun juga Yifan hyung sekalian." Jongin berjalan mendahului Luhan yang masih diam di pintu masuk.

"YAK! Apa kau tidak rindu pada noona mu ini. Ck, benar-benar…" Luhan menggeleng heran melihat sikap adik kesayangannya itu.

"aku tunggu di ruang santai lantai dua." Teriak Jongin sambil menaiki tangga.

"SEHUN… YIFAN… CEPAT TEMUI AKU DAN JONGIN DI LANTAI DUA!" teriak Luhan dengan suara nyaringnya. Tidak ingatkah dia, sekarang sudah tengah malam?

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup dari lantai dua, Luhan tahu itu suara pintu kamar mereka berdua.

"belajarlah untuk berbisik, noona. Sekarang sudah larut malam, dan kita kedatangan tamu di sini." ucap Jongin dari lantai dua.

"Oops… Sorry." Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Sekarang Jongin sudah duduk dengan elite nya di sofa ukuran single yang menghadap langsung pada satu sofa panjang yang cukup untuk duduk tiga orang.

"eoh, kau sudah pulang Jongin?" tanya Yifan yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa panjang itu.

"duduklah dulu hyung. Kita tunggu Sehun dan Luhan noona." Ucap Jongin serius. Menurut Yifan, tidak biasanya Jongin seperti ini kepadanya. Biasanya Jongin akan kegirangan kalau Yifan bisa ikut dengan Luhan dan Sehun ke Korea.

"kau aneh, kau tahu?" gumam Yifan.

"ya… aku tahu." Jongin mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama, Luhan dan Sehun datang. "cepatlah… ingin mendengarkan ceritaku tidak?" keluh Jongin yang kesal melihat kedua orang yang sedang di tunggunya malah asyik bercanda.

Melihat sikap Jongin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Mereka berdua lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan Jongin. "Jadi… apa yang akan kau jelaskan?" tanya Yifan.

Jongin beralih menatap ketiganya, ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, "aku… aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai gadis itu, noona." Ujar Jongin secara tegas. Jongin berani mengatakannya karena Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada di sampingnya, sekarang Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk mengikuti appa-nya.

"gadis yang mana? Siapa?" Yifan benar-benar bingung dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"siapa?" Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya heran.

"gadis tadi? Kau mencintainya?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Jongin mengangguk. "aku mencintainya, sangat!" jawab Jongin lagi. Dada Luhan terasa seksak mendengarnya. Karena setahunya, Jongin sudah di jodohkan dan dia membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia menjadi Jongin. Dan itu berhasil membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Yifan yang benar-benar merasa penasaran.

"namanya Do Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya… dia yang akan appa jodohkan dengan ku. Tapi… ya seperti itulah kondisinya. Koma, dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama sebulan lebih." Jongin menghentikan ceritanya.

"Apa? Dia yang akan dijodoh kan dengan mu? Lalu, bagaimana bisa ka-" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya.

Jongin menganggkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berhenti berbicara. "roh nya berkelana. Dan aku- bisa melihat roh nya. Dia meminta tolong kepada ku untuk membantunya, dia akan dibunuh oleh ibu tirinya. Dan sampai sekarang, dia masih diikuti oleh suruhan ibu tirinya. Dan maka dari itu, aku membawanya kemari." Ujar Jongin.

"k- kau…"

"bukan, mata batin ku tidak terbuka. Hanya saja… aku bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya."

Mereka bertiga diam. Tidak ingin mengomentari cerita Jongin.

"aku menyayanginya. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Aku ingin melindunginya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus seperti ini. Tapi aku takut… ingatan roh nya akan menghilang ketika ia sadar. Tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya sadar, sembuh." Tutur Jongin dengan suaranya yang semakin melirih.

Mereka semua masih diam, menatap Jongin dengan lekat. "apa kau serius, Jongin-ah?" tanya Yifan.

"Ayolah, apa aku seperti orang yang sedang berbohong?"

.

Jongin ingin sendiri. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri untuk saat ini. Bukan karena tidak ingin diganggu, hanya saja ia sedang merenung. Memkirkan dirinya… juga Kyungsoo nantinya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, sengaja. Tubuhnya ia biarkan diterpa angin malam yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi jika nantinya dia sakit. Tapi dengan seperti ini sekarang, Jongin merasakan tenang di hatinya.

"aku takut, Soo." gumam Jongin. kedua tangannya memeluk buku tebal berukuran A4, itu Sketch Book miliknya.

Jongin kembali diam, sekarang sudah jam dua dini hari, dia belum bisa tidur. Jongin terlalu takut untuk memejamkan matanya dengan benar, eum... tidur maksudku. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar lepas dari peralatan rumah sakit.

"DOR!"

"Whoooaahh…"

"hahahahahaha." Kyungsoo tertawa dengan kerasnya. Menurutnya, ekspresi Jongin saat keget tadi sangat lucu.

"YAK! kau mengagetkan ku! Aku bisa jatuh, kau tahu?" protes Jongin, ia mengusap-usap dadanya yang berpacu dengan kencangnya.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh." Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jongin.

"kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Jongin heran.

"aku mencarimu dari tadi. Aku bingung harus mencarimu kemana. Akhirnya aku ke kamar mu dan aku menemukan tali itu di balkon kamarmu. Lalu aku naik kesini, dan kau ternyata ada di sini." jelas Kyungsoo dengan berbagai ekspresi imutnya yang tidak sengaja ia perlihatkan.

"kau pintar!" Jongin mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja, aku ini pintar…" Kyungsoo memuji dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

Jongin terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "ahh, neomu kyeopta." Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

Kyungsoo diam, ia menatap aneh Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya terkekeh. "ada apa dengan mu? sikap mu aneh sekali…" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin serius.

Jongin berhenti terkekeh, ia kembali menatap langit gelap di atasnya. "saat itu… kau pernah bertanya bukan, apa yang membuatku khawatir kepada mu? Apa yang membawaku kembali ke rumah sakit dan mencarimu? Dan kenapa aku terlihat sangat peduli kepada mu? Benar?" ujar Jongin tanpa menatap Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "ya… lalu?"

"ini…" Jongin menyerahkan Sketch Book nya kepada Kyungsoo. "bukalah…"

Kyungsoo membuka halaman pertama buku itu. "whoa… ini bagus sekali, kau yang menggambarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "kau ingin mendengar jawaban ku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "aku akan tetap mendengarkan mu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"aku kembali ke rumah sakit saat itu, tentu saja karena aku khawatir kepada mu." ucap Jongin memulai ceritanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih asyik melihat-lihat karya Jongin.

"setelah kejadian kau menghilang saat itu, aku menjadi sangat khawatir kepadamu. Entah kenapa, aku menjadi takut kehilangan mu. Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji untuk selalu melindungi mu." lanjut Jongin sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mengagumi gambar-gambar Jongin.

Detik berikutnya, hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo memandang dengan serius gambar pada halaman yang tengah terbuka. Ia tahu, itu gambar dirinya. Sebenarnya, hampir setengah dari Sketch Book itu, berisikan gambar dirinya.

"_hari ini aku luluh dengan si penguntit itu. aku kasihan kepadanya._" foot note pada gambar pertama. Itu saat pertama Jongin meng-iya-kan permintaan tolong Kyungsoo.

"_aku baru tahu, ternyata roh juga bisa merasakan sesak kalau di tembus oleh manusia._" Kali ini gambar saat Kyungsoo ditembus oleh eomma tirinya di rumah sakit.

"_ternyata dia pintar berbisnis. Selain cerewet, dan bawel, ia senang membantuku menyelesaikan masalah di kantor. __Teria kasih, Soo__-ya._" ini gambar Kyungsoo yang sedang menasihati Jongin saat kantor Jongin dulu pernah sedikit merosot.

"_dia meminta lukisan yang ia pilih di pelelangan dipasang di ruangan ku. hihihi. Lucu sekali dia._" Kali ini gambar Kyungsoo yang terlihat kegirangan karena dibelikan sebuah lukisan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik pada Jongin. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu damai menikmati langit malam.

"_aku memarahinya, dan dia pergi entah kemana. Apa dia sudah sadar? Atau…_" yang ini gambar Kyungsoo yang sedang berlutut dihadapan Jongin sambil menangis.

"_setelah dua minggu, aku menemukannya dengan rupa kusut. Ternyata jantungnya sempat berhenti. Betapa bodohnya aku, aku menyesal. Aku berjanji akan membantumu."_ Kali ini gambar Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk meringkuk di depan ruangannya. Kini mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, entah karena apa. Kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

"_aku senang melihatnya terus tersenyum saat teman-temannya percaya kepadanya._" Bagian ini menampilkan gambar Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dengan latar jendela mobil yang memperlihatkan jalanan di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin di sebelahnya dengan mata basah karena mengangis, wajah Jongin yang begitu tampan dan damai, membuat dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meminta keluar dari dalamnya. Entah lah…

Kyungsoo kembali membuka lembar berikutnya.

"_aku berhasil membuat appa-nya percaya. Aku mengajaknya ke pantai siang tadi, mungkin itu akan menjadi perpisahan. Aku menyayangimu, sangat!_" gambar yang ini menunjukkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai tadi siang.

Gambar yang terakhir, tidak ada moment di sini. hanya gambar wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis. Dan… terdapat foot note yang cukup panjang di bawahnya. "_yang membuat ku khawatir? Tentu saja karena aku sayang kepadamu. Yang membuatku kembali ke rumah sakit saat itu? Tentu saja karena aku takut kehilangan mu. Yang membuatku peduli kepadamu? Tentu saja karena aku mencintai mu! Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku lagi. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang pasti, kau pasti dan mutlak akan menjadi istri ku kelak, karena kami- kita telah dijodohkan…_"

Isakan demi isakan mulai menyapa telinga Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu dan sengaja memberikan Sketch Book itu kepada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya tadi Jongin memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menahan tangis saja, sudah.

"J- Jongin... hiks." panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin menoleh, matanya langsung bertemu tatap dengan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini langsung menghancurkan tembok pertahanan Jongin untuk tidak menangis. Mata Jongin langsung berair, siap untuk menangis.

"Jongin-ah… hiks." panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"aku takut, Soo. sungguh, aku benar-benar takut. aku takut kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan air matanya terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Lelaki menangis? Wajar bukan? Mereka juga memiliki hati.

"Jongin-ah, tolong denga-" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongin walau pun ia sendiri tahu dirinya sedang kacau sekarang.

"aku ingin kau kembali sadar, aku ingin kau terlihat hidup. Tapi aku cukup takut, jika kau melupakan ku nantinya. Itu saja… aku ingin ka-"

"CUKUP JONGIN! hiks. Dengarkan aku." Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua tangan Jongin yang mengepal keras.

"aku takut, Soo. Aku takut." Bisik Jongin, kepalan tangannya mulai melonggar.

"iya, aku tahu. Hiks. Aku tahu. Aku juga takut Jongin…" Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"aku terlalu takut jika aku harus melupakan mu. Aku tidak ingin melupakan mu. Aku menyayangimu Jongin… Sungguh." Tutur Kyungsoo. Lambat laun, suara isakan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Soo-ya…" Panggil Jongin dengan suara nya yang terdengar bergetar.

"maafkan aku Jongin, aku tidak bisa… aku juga takut. Aku takut jika aku menerima mu lalu sesuatu terjadi kepadaku. Kau- kau akan semakin sedih. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, Jongin mendekap Kyungso erat, "biarkan seperti ini, aku ingin memelukmu…" Bisik Jongin tepat di samping telinga Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah tidak peduli betapa dinginnya suhu di sekitarnya. Dingin dari udara malam, atapun dingin dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya seakan-akan kebal akan rasa dingin. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa hangat dan nyaman yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menoba melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Mata bulatnya yang sembab menatap hangat kedua mata Jongin.

"aku tahu, kau pasti belum tidur, bukan? Lihatlah mata mu, ada lingkaran hitam di sana, seperti panda." Jari lentik Kyungsoo mengitari sebelah mata Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo di wajahnya.

"di tambah lagi kau tadi menangis, mata mu menjadi bengkak." Kyungsoo berhenti mengitari mata Jongin. "tidurlah…" ucap Kyungsoo, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "biarkan seperti ini. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak mengantuk." Jawab Jongin, sebelah tangannya menyentuh tangan dingin Kyungsoo yang masih di pipinya.

"jangan seperti itu… kau akan sakit." Nasihat Kyungsoo.

"aku takut, Soo. Saat aku membuka mata nanti, aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Tutur Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam, dia tidak ingin membantah Jongin yang sedang kacau seperti ini.

"eum… baiklah, aku akan pergi tidur. Tapi sebelumnya… biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu." Ucap Jongin serius.

"ya? A– apa maksudmu, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, bermaksud agar gadis itu mendekatinya.

"aku tahu, aku juga sadar, ini gila. Tapi, biarkan aku melakukannya kepadamu, kali ini saja." Ucap Jongin. Dan saat itu juga Jongin mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, bibirnya juga mulai melumat kecil bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar memperlakukan Kyungsoo lembut. Seakan-akan jika ia salah sedikit saja, maka Kyungsoo nya itu akan menghilang.

Kyungsoo menyukai perlakuan Jongin kepadanya, walau pun mereka berdua tahu, Kyungsoo hanyalah roh, tapi Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti seorang manusia. Seorang manusia yang bisa saja terluka jika diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"_JONGIN! KIM JONGIN!_" teriak seseorang dari dalam kamarnya. Suara itu sangat familiar untuk telinga mereka berdua.

Jongin melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. "maaf jika aku lancang." Bisik Jongin.

"_JONGIN, KELUAR LAH! KAU DIAMANA?_" teriak suara itu lagi.

"Joonmyeon oppa?" gumam Kyungsoo saat mendengar suara itu.

Jongin diam, tidak menanggapi Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin dan basah di bibirnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah tegang Kyungsoo.

"_YAK KIM JONGIN! AKU TAHU KAU DI ATAP, CEPAT TURUN. INI DARURAT, INI TENTANG KYUNGSOO!_" teriak Joonmyeon masih dari dalam kamarnya.

Mata Jongin melebar sempurna. Lalu ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo, ekspresi Kyungsoo tetap sama, tegang. "tunggulah sebentar, Soo." ucap Jongin, lalu ia langsung melompat turun dari atap balkon kamarnya.

"_tuhan… ada apa dengan ku? kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini?_" lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati. Air matanya kembali mengalir, membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yahhh... Deba jadinya Update 1 Chapter doang nih...

gapapa ya?

maaf ya? oke, kalau yang ini sampai 60 Reviewers deh ya?

Aku tunggu guys...

oh iya, lumayan banyak juga yang bilang ini kayak 49 days.

tapi sumpah beneran demi apapun, aku gak kepikiran sama drama itu pas buat ini.

tapi setelah di pikir-pikir... kok malah mirip Master's Sun ya?

Tau lah, aku nonton Master's Sun aja baru selsai kemaren, minta ke temen.

pokoknya mah aku makasaih banget sama yang udah mau kritik aku... aku tau ini banyak kurangnya

apa lagi abis Chapter ini, aku yang baca ulang di Word docx nya aja bingung sendiri.

abis Chapter ini mah bener-bener mau aku rombak abis.

sekian. sepertinya kau kebanyakan ngomong ya?

terima kasih semuanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


	7. Like Your Guardian Angel

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other Cast :**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Minseok

Huang Zitao

Kim Jongwoon

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongdae

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM. OUT OF CHARACTHER**

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jongin yng cukup heran dengan keberadaan Joonmyeon di rumahnya.

"Luhan yang memintaku datang kemari, dan aku langsung kemari. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dan... apakah omong kosong ini lebih penting dari pada Kyungsoo, Jongin?" Jawab Joonmyeon dengan cepat. Air wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, bagaimana pun juga Joonmyeon adalah mantan kekasihnya Kyungsoo, bukan?

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin. Ia tahu, ini bukan berita yang baik.

"aish… kau ini. Suruhan _eomma_nya datang, dan dia bersenjata. Dia masuk dari pintu belakang, baru aku dan Luhan noona yang tahu ini. Untung saja kamar mu ini kedap suara, jadi aku bisa berteriak teriak untuk mencarimu." Oceh Joonmyeon cepat.

"A- apa? Bersenjata?" kaget Jongin.

Detik berikutnya kemudian, Jongin langsung berlari keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya masih akan mengoceh. Ternyata ini yang membuatnya takut sejak tadi. Perasaan was-was dan khawatir yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur, benar-benar terjadi. Jongin sangat merasa takut sekarang, ia takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! Jongin... Jongin..." panggil Luhan dari arah dapur, ia berlari menuju Jongin yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"noona, Kyungsoo– apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan paniknya.

"tadi aku sudah membangunkan _appa_nya juga dokter pribadi mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi sekarang aku kehilangan jejak lelaki itu." ujar Luhan yang terengah.

"a- apa? Le- lelaki bersenjata itu?" tanya Jongin, Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"tapi Yifan dan Sehun sedang mencarinya bersama beberapa penjaga rumah." Ucap Luhan. Jongin menghela nafasnya perlahan, beban pikirannya sudah agak sedikit berkurang untuk saat ini. Akhirnya penjaga rumah yang bisa dibilang banya itu bisa berguna juga selain untuk menjaga pagar rumah besarnya.

"terima kasih, noona sudah peduli kepada ku." Jongin memeluk tubuh Luhan. "apa noona lelah? Tidurlah, aku akan menemui appa Kyungsoo."

"tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, huh? Sedangkan adik ku sendiri seperti ini, tidak bisa tidur." Omel Luhan.

"kalau begitu, apa noona mau ikut dengan ku?" tanya Jongin.

"tidak usah, aku ingin membantu Yifan juga Sehun. Oh, di mana Joonmyeon?" tanya Luhan.

"entahlah, sepertinya masih di kamar ku." jawab Jongin, "kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya?" Luhan mengangguk, lalu Jongin berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di dekat tangga.

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**Repost Fiction**

**.**

**"She's My Pretty Ghost!"**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**-Like Your Guardian Angel-**

**.**

"appa-nim." Ucap Jongin. Jongin bisa melihat dari raut wajah Jongwoon, kalau ia benar-benar merasa takut saat ini.

"Jongin-ah, appa khawatir kepada mu, appa mendengar dari noona mu kalau pria itu bersenjata." Ujar Jongwoon penuh dengan nada ke khawatiran. Jujur saja, Jongin belum pernah merasa di khawatirkan oleh appa-nya sendiri. Menurut Jongin, appa-nya itu terlalu realistis, sulit untuk di ajak bercanda, dan terlalu fanatik terhadap pekerjaan. Tapi itu hanya pendapat Jongin saja. Mana ada appa di dunia ini yang tidak peduli dengan anaknya sendiri?

"aku tak apa appa-nim. Aku saja belum melihat orang itu. Lebih baik kita berjaga di sini." Jongin mencoba menenangkan Jongwoon.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin kepada dokter pribadi keluarga Do yang memang terus memantau keadaan Kyungsoo yang tanpa peralatan medis yang seadanya.

"dari kondisinya sendiri, saya tidak melihat adanya penurunan. Atau mungkin… saya tidak bisa memastikan, yang pasti Kyungsoo baik-baik saja." Jawab Dokter bernamtag Park Ji Hyun itu.

"malah sebenarnya jika aku melihat kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini seharusnya dia sudah sadar 4 atau 5 hari yang lalu." Ujar nya lagi. "ya… mungkin itu perngaruh obat yang diberikan kepada Kyungsoo itu. Maka dari itu dia belum juga sadar sampai sekarang."

Jongin menoleh pada Jongwoon, pria paruh baya itu menunduk dalam, entahlah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, "appa-nim kenapa? Appa-nim boleh bercerita kepada ku kalau appa-nim mau." Jongin mengambil posisi di sebelah Jongwoon.

"Kyungsoo pasti sudah bercerita banyak tentang wanita itu. Tidak seharusnya appa menikahi wanita sebejat dia. Appa seharusnya lebih mementingkan Kyungsoo saat itu. Dari dulu, Kyungsoo memang tidak menginginkan sosok eomma baru untuknya. Tapi appa tetap menikah dengan wanita itu. Appa menyesal Jongin. Appa merasa, appa bukanlah appa yang baik untuk Kyungsoo." tutur Jongwoon.

"appa-nim tidak pantas berkata seperti itu, semuanya sudah terjadi, jadi biarkan lah semuanya berlalu, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Sekarang yang penting itu, bagaimana caranya appa-nim bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia untuk kedepannya." Ucap Jongin, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jongwoon, Jongin baru merasakan rasanya memiliki appa yang sesungguhnya, dan itu bukan dari appa-nya sendiri.

Sejak kecil, Jongin belum pernah bermanja-manja dengan Hangeng –appa Jongin, biasanya ia akan bermanja-manja dengan Heechul atau Luhan. Sejak kelahiran Jongin, Hangeng selalu disibukkan dengan urusan kantor yang bisa dibilang tidak bisa ditunda atau dinanti-nanti. Pendidikan Jongin juga sudah di atur sedemikian rupa agar bisa melanjutkan bisnis interior milik Hangeng. Soal melukis? Luhan yang mengajarkannya.

"appa akan mempercayakan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo kepadamu nantinya." Jongwoon menghela nafasnya perlahan, "jika saja dia tahu kalau keadaan Kyungsoo seperti ini, dia pasti akan marah besar kepada appa." Gumam Jongwoon.

"dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Dia, eomma kandung Kyungsoo..."

PRANG

Jongin, Jongwoon, juga Dokter Park tersentak kaget mendengar suara aneh itu.

"suara apa itu?" tanya Jongwoon setengah panik.

"aku akan kembali, aku keluar dulu appa-nim." Ucap Jongin yang langsung keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Matanya menyapu pandangan di luar kamar tamu dan menemukan kedua hyung-nya sedang berhadapan dangan pria bersenjata yang mereka sebut dari tadi.

"kau– hhh. Dasar pembunuh bayaran bodoh! Dibayar berapa kau oleh wanita sialan itu, huh?" ujar Joonmyeon, sebelah tangannya memegang pedang yang bisa Jongin tebak, pasti ia ambil dari ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya pedang itu hanya di gunakan sebagai hiasan dinding. Tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini, apa boleh buat kalau digunakan untuk menyerang?

"turunkan pisau mu itu!" perintah Yifan yang memegang pistol di tangannya. Pistol dari mana? Sebenarnya pistol itu milik si pembunuh bayaran itu yang berhasil direbut Yifan. Di belakang mereka berdua, sudah ada banyak penjaga kediaman keluarga Kim lengkap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"menyarah sajalah, bodoh!" Joonmyeon meneriaki penbunuh bayaran itu, "menyerah, atau kami akan menghubungi polisi."

Pria itu masih belum menyerah, sampai akhirnya Yifan menurunkan senjatanya. "aku percayakan dia kepadamu. Aku akan mendampingi Jongin." bisik Yifan dengan mata yang terus menatap Jongin dari kejauhan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Jongin benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"hhh– sepertinya wanita tua tak tahu diri itu juga salah membayar pembunuh. Lihat lah, mana ada pembunuh bayaran seperti ini? Diam saja dari tadi dan tak bisa menyerang duluan. Apa kau masih pembunuh pemula, huh?" oceh Joonmyeon. Sungguh, lelaki ini benar-benar pedas kalau soal menyindir.

Pembunuh itu mendelik tajam ke arah Yifan yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "hey, di sini. Yang menantang mu ada di sini. Bukan di sana!" Joonmyeon menempelkan ujung pedangnya di pipi pembunuh itu dan memposisikan wajah pembunuh itu agar tetap menatapnya.

"sekali kau mengalihkan pandanganmu, maka pedang ini akan melayang. –kkhh– menebas leher mu itu!"

Yifan berlari kecil mendekati Jongin yang bersembunyi di balik tembok. "Jongin-ah…" panggil Yifan dengan suara bebisik.

Jongin menoleh, mencari sosok Yifan yang memanggil namanya, "hyung! Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan.

"Ck. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. aku pasti baik-baik saja, sejak tadi aku hanya diam di kamar menemani Kyungsoo, mana mungkin aku terluka." Ucap Jongin agak kesal karena terlalu di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh hyungnya yang satu ini.

"apa semua pintu kamar di lantai satu yang menuju halaman sudah tertutup semua? Soalnya saat aku mencari pembunuh itu aku melihat ada jendela yang terbuka." Ucap Yifan, sedangkan Jongin masih diam, ia butuh waktu untuk menganalisis maksud dari kalimat panjang itu.

"aku yakin dia tidak sendiri, mungkin berdua atau bertiga. Tapi, itu hanya hipotesis ku saja." Ucap Yifan yang langsung membuat otak Jongin berkerja dengan sangat cepat.

"Kyungsoo." gumam Jongin dan langsung berlari memasuki kamar tamu itu. Jongin melihat Jongwoon masih duduk di tepi kasur, di dekat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dokter itu… sepertinya ia sedang menulis sesuatu di notes nya setelah memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo pada setiap jamnya.

"appa-nim. Apa pintu ke taman belakang sempat terbuka?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"huh? Tadi baru saja aku tutup." Jawab dokter itu dengan mata yang masih serius menatap notes nya.

Jongin cukup dibuat kaget dengan pernuturan dokter itu, mata tajam Jongin menyapu setiap sudut kamar yang terlihat remang-remang itu. Tidak menemukan sesuatu, akirnya Jongin mengambil satu tindakan yang menurutnya bisa mencegah sesuatu yang ia perkirakan akan terjadi.

"berdiri, appa-nim berdiri." Ucap Jongin, "appa-nim berdiri saja di dekat dokter Park, biar aku saja yang duduk di situ."

"m- memangnya kenapa, Jongin?" tanya Jongwoon yang mulai curiga dengan kelakuan Jongin.

"sudah, appa-nim berdiri saja. Biar aku yang duduk di situ." Ulang Jongin dengan nada tak sabaran. Sungguh, bukannya Jongin bermaksud tidak sopan menyuruh orang tua untuk berdiri sedangkan Jongin yang lebih muda malah duduk, Jongin benar-benar memiliki niat yang sangat baik untuk ini.

Akhirnya Jongwoon menuruti Jongin dan mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelah dokter Park yang berdiri di depan kasur yang ditiduri Kyungsoo.

Dengan was-was, Jongin terus menatap sekitarnya. Dan entah kenapa kini jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih kencang. Jongin sedikit memejmkan matanya, ia mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya.

Jongin menajamkan telinganya. Oh! Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ia perkirakan semakin mendekati tempatnya sekarang. Jongin tahu, ini bukan lah suara langkah kaki satu orang, Jongin yakin ini dua orang.

Jongin membuka matanya, dan langsung menatapi sekitarnya. Sempurna, matanya melebar sempurna. "APPA-NIM, AWAS!" pekik Jongin. Ia melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam tak jauh di belakang Jongwoon.

Dengan cepat Jongin menghalangi tubuh Jongwoon dengan tubuhnya, dan… "Akkhh…" pekik Jongin.

Yang ini benar-benar pembunuh! Pisau milik sosok hitam itu menancap setengahnya di perut Jongin.

"Jongin-ah…"

DOR

Yifan yang memegang pistol langsung menembakkan satu peluru teepat di perut pembunuh bayaran itu.

Dua langkah kaki itu… langkah Yifan juga pembunuh itu.

"Jongin-ah… bagunlah…" Jongwoon memangku kepala Jongin yang sudah tergulai lemas, sedangkan darahnya terus mengalir dari luka terbuka di perutnya.

"cepat panggil Ambulance, polisi sekalian. Aku akan menangani Jongin sebisa ku, aku akan memberikannya suatu suntikan untuk meredakan pendarahannya." Ujar Dokter Park yang langsung mengambil tas peralatannya.

"appa-nim, k- kalau aku pergi- sampaikan kepadanya. Aku- Kim Jongin, mencintainya. S- sangat." Tutur Jongin melemah. Dokter Park menyuntikkan sesuatu kepada Jongin, dan itu memberi efek pingsan kepada Jongin.

"JONGIN… Jongin." histeris Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar tamu itu.

"ku mohon, tenanglah Lu. Di sini ada dokter." Ujar Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"jangan sentuh pisaunya, itu akan membuat lukanya menjadi terbuka, biarkan seperti itu dulu. Aku sudah memberikannya suntikan untuk mengurangi pendarahannya." Dokter Park berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik saat itu. bukannya tidak peduli atau apa. Tapi bagi seorang dokter agar bisa berpikir dengan benar saat sedang mengobati seorang pasien memang harus tetap bersikap tenang bukan?

Semua berkumpul di sekitar Jongin. Joonmyeon juga sudah ikut duduk dan ikut menenangkan Luhan yang menangis histeris, ia sangat takut kehilangan adiknya itu. Yifan tidak ada di sana, dia sibuk menelpon Ambulance juga menelpon polisi untuk membawa kedua pembunuh bayaran itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jemari lentik milik Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Mendengar tangisan Luhan yang memilukan, air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan sempurna dari kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Kesimpulannya, roh Kyungsoo sudah bersatu kembali dengan tubuhnya. Tapi Jongin…

.

Ini masih jam lima pagi, sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jongin langsung mendapat penindakan yang lebih intensif dan langsung melakukan operasi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia juga ikut dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang sama, ia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya saja Kyungsoo mengalami kemajuan yang sangat cepat. Memang ini sangat aneh.

"operasinya berhasil, tapi…" ujar dokter yang baru saja selesai menangani Jongin. Sekarang ia sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Luhan di ruangannya.

Luhan menatap dokter itu penuh harap, sekarang ia benar-benar takut kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi, adiknya sendiri. "kumohon…" cicit Luhan nyaris tak terdengar.

"hanya saja, Kim Jongin-ssi mungkin akan melewati masa kritis yang agak lama. Karena pisau yang menusuk perutnya itu sedikit merobek organ dalam nya. Tapi untung saja sudah ada sedikit penindakan sebelumnya, jadi tidak terjadi pendarahan yang terlalu berlebihan. Jika saja tidak mendapat penindakan di awal, mungkin Jongin-ssi sudah tidak bisa di tolong lagi." Ujar dokter itu.

"kritis? Maksud dokter dia koma?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "koma yang dialami Kim Jongin-ssi ini bukan koma yang menandakan kalau kondisinya melemah. Ini hanya efek di masa pemulihannya. Karena imunitas tubuhnya menurun drastis, kami akan memberikan beberapa obat untuk menaikkan imunitasnya dengan cepat."

Luhan menghela nafasnya perlahan, setidaknya penjelasan dokter tadi bisa sedikit menghilangan perkiraan Luhan yang tidak-tidak tentang Jongin, "syukur lah, saya mohon kerja sama dokter." Ujar Luhan.

Dokter itu kembali menangguk, "akan saya usahakan…" ujarnya.

.

"kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Jongin.

"ahh… aku hanya mengabari keadaan Jongin kepada Jongdae, teman kami saat masih sekolah di London. Kebetulan ia sedang pulang ke Korea." Jawab Sehun lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

"dia akan kemari?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"sepertinya begitu. Apa noona sudah menelpon appa dan eomma?"

"biarkan saja. Kepala keamanan di rumah pasti sudah melaporkan lebih dulu dari pada aku." jawab Luhan, "di mana Yifan?"

"oh… dia sedang mengurus administrasi." Jawab Sehun, "noona, tadi aku mengunjungi Kyungsoo-ssi."

"kau mengunjunginya?" Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Luhan.

"pria paruh baya itu teman appa, dan memang benar gadis itu yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jongin." Sehun menatap Jongin yang terbaring di hadapannya.

"Do Kyungsoo… dia mengalami kecelakaan karena menolak perjodohan mereka." Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"apa? Lalu bagaimana bisa Jongin mencintai gadis itu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"sebelumnya, mereka tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang akan di jodohkan dengan mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Jongin bertemu dengan roh Kyungsoo, dan…" Luhan menatap lekat wajah Sehun ketika pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya.

"ini, semua ada di sini. Lebih baik noona melihatnya sendiri. Joonmyeon hyung yang menemukannya di atap tadi malam." Sehun menyerahkan _Sketch Book_ milik Jongin.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang baru akan membuka _Skech Book_ milik Jongin.

"Jongdae-ya." seru Sehun saat melihat sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Sehun-ah…" sapanya.

"kau datang cepat sekali, memangnya posisimu di mana tadi?" tanya Sehun.

"ahh… aku di rumah. Aku berteleportasi tadi." Jawab Jongdae sekenanya.

"selalu seperti itu. Cobalah untuk serius." Sehun menyenggol pundak Jongdae iseng.

"Aigoo, aku kaget mendengar cerita mu tadi. Untung saja aku sedang di Korea, jika saja aku di London, mungkin aku akan langsung berangkat ke Korea saat itu juga." Jongdae menatap iba Jongin, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Jongin.

"aku terharu melihatnya. Dia benar-benar memperjuangkan cintanya." Gumam Sehun yang sudah berdiri di samping Jongdae. Sedangkan Luhan, dia sedang duduk di sofa kecil kamar rawat itu sambil melihat-lihat hasil karya Jongin di _Sketch Book_ milik Jongin.

"kau belum bercerita soal itu, Oh Sehun."

"gadis yang ia cintai– gadis itu sangat menyayangi appa-nya, gadis itu sangat takut jika harus kehilangan appa-nya. hingga tadi malam, saat appa gadis itu akan di bunuh, Jongin menghalangi tubuh appa dari gadis itu, dan dialah yang terkena impasnya. Jongin tidak ingin melihat gadis itu bersedih. Aku saja belum pernah sampai mengorbankan nyawaku untuk Luhan, walau pun aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sandiri untuk mengorbankan apa pun yang aku miliki untuknya." Jelas Sehun.

"gadis itu… siapa?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng kecil, "sebenarnya dia bukan siapa-siapa Jongin. Hanya saja Jongin mencintai gadis itu."

"astaga… di mana gadis beruntung yang berhasil mengambil hati Jongin itu?"

"hh. Kau pasti akan kaget mendengarnya. Gadis itu sedang koma dan Jongin bisa melihat roh nya. Tapi dia berbeda dengan mu, Jongin hanya bisa melihat dia, melihat gadis itu."

"APA? Astaga Jongin…" kaget Jongdae. "sungguh, kau ini– Benar-benar. Aku salut kepadamu."

Jongdae menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala Jongin dan beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku celana jeans nya.

"siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Jongdae menjauhkan ponselnya, "aku menerima telpon dulu, sebentar." Ijin Jongdae lalu keluar ruang rawat Jongin.

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan yang masih diam pada posisinya. Ia melihat Luhan nya itu menangis dalam diam. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul wanita yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"kasihan Jongin… aku bisa merasakannya, di sini– sesak rasanya." Luhan menyentuh dadanya, isakannya mulai terdengar ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari Sehun.

"aku tahu… tapi itu pilihan Jongin bukan? Biarkan dia memilih untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri." Nasihat Sehun.

_Note : Aih… Deba sebenernya bingung banget, kenapa di sini si abang Yehet bijak amat ya? salah peran apa atau gimana ya?._._

"aku- aku hanya kasihan kepadanya. Kenapa selalu dia yang dikorbankan di sini. Padahal dia anak kandung mereka." tutur Luhan yang mencoba menghentikan isakannya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari samping, ia mencoba untuk menenagkan Luhan, "aku tahu Jongin mencintainya. Aku tahu itu, dia tidak pernah main-main soal hati. Tapi jika appa tahu Jongin seperti ini demi temannya, dia bisa saja akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Bagaimana pun Jongin adalah anak kandung mereka. Belum lagi kalau ingatan roh gadis itu hilang saat ia sadar. Aku- aku merasa kasihan kepada Jongin, Sehun-ah." Tutur Luhan masih dengan isakannya yang nyatanya tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Eum. Maaf mengganggu." Tegur Jongdae dari ambang pintu, melihat suasana yang seperti itu, Jongdae jadi tidak berani masuk kedalam ruang rawat Jongin.

"ahh… Jongdae-ya, masuk saja." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah mendekati Jongdae.

"ahh- tak usah, tak apa. Lagi pula… aku harus segera kembali ke apartemen, eum… aku juga tak ingin mengganggu kalian." Ujar Jongdae yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"begitu ya? Sayang sekali, kita baru bertemu sebentar." Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar agak kecewa.

"ya begitu lah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan." Jongdae mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"eum… kapan kau akan kembali ke London?" tanya Sehun sekedar basa basi untuk mengulur waktu.

"sepertinya minggu depan tapi itu juga belum pasti. Aku juga belum memesan tiket untuk kembali kesana. Aku terlalu rindu dengan Korea." Jawabnya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"aku akan mengantarmu, nanti." ujar Sehun.

Jongdae mengangguk kecil, "eum… kalau begitu- aku pergi dulu ya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Luhan noona, aku pulang dulu. Sehun-ah, besok mungkin aku akan kemari lagi untuk menjenguk Jongin."

"baiklah, akan aku tunggu."

.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kooridor rumah sakit yang bisa dibilang cukup renggang ini. Sebenarnya Jongdae tidak memiliki urusan apapun di apartemen-nya. Tapi Jongdae juga tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi Sehun atau pun Luhan. Hanya saja Jongdae merasa Sehun dan Luhan memerlukan waktu untuk berdua. Sungguh, sahabat yang sangat peka Jongdae ini.

Mata beriris coklat milik Jongdae menangkap sosok pria yang sepertinya sangat familiar di ingatannya. Kakinya ia langkahkan untuk mendekati sosok itu. Jongdae diam, ia berdiri beberapa meter di dekat pria itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa." Ujar Jongdae dengan angkuhnya.

Pria itu mendongak, menatap sosok Jongdae yang lebih tinggi darinya, "J- Jongdae-ya…" ucapnya lirih.

Jongdae tersenyum sinis, "sedang apa kau di rumah sakit? Apa wanita sialan itu jatuh sakit? Aku turut berbahagia kalau begitu." Ujar Jongdae.

"bukan. Wanita tak tahu diri itu sudah menjadi buronan polisi sekarang." Jawab Jongwoon –pria paruh baya itu.

Jongdae diam, otaknya berpikir. Siapa yang bisa membuat orang itu sangat khawatir selain 'wanita sialan' yang disebutkan Jongdae tadi. Jika bukan wanita sialan itu, berarti…

Dengan cepat, tangan Jongdae bergerak membuka pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya itu.

Jongdae cukup kaget dengan sosok yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya kini. Mata tajamnya beralih untuk menatap Jongwoon lagi.

"semua. Jelaskan padaku, semuanya!" tegas Jongdae dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"ini semua salah appa, maafkan appa, Jongdae-ya." tutur Jongwoon dengan nada penyesalan yang sangat terlihat.

Jongdae merapatkan tubuh Jongwoon pada tembok di belakangnya, "appa? Masih pantaskah aku memanggil mu 'appa' Do Jongwoon-ssi?" Jongdae benar-benar marah saat ini.

Jongwoon menahan air matanya. Appa mana yang tidak sakit hati jika anaknya sendiri berkata seperti itu? "Kyungsoo kecelakaan. Dia menolak perjodohan yang appa buat." Tutur Jongwoon dengan jujur.

"apa? Kau menjodohkan Kyungsoo? Appa macam apa kau ini?" Jongdae sedikit membentak Jongwoon.

"maafkan appa Jongdae-ya, ini semua salah appa." Lirih Jongwoon.

"Maaf? Kau bersalah kepada Kyungsoo! Pecuma kalau kau meminta maaf kepada ku. Karena aku –terlanjur membenci mu, appa." Jongdae berujar dengan dinginnya.

"Maaf appa telah menelantarkan kalian… Maaf, appa benar-benar minta maaf." lirih Jongwoon.

"baru sadar kah? Kau memaksanya untuk menikah setelah kau memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal dengan mu dan wanita sialan itu? Aku tahu, batin nya sangat tersiksa saat appa tetap memutuskan untuk menikah dengan wanita itu. Kami hanya ingin eomma, eomma yang melahirkan kami. Bukan wanita asing yang tidak bisa menggantikan sosok eomma untuk kami. Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya –dulu aku akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengan ku pergi." Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah.

Siapa Jongdae? Dia, Do Jongdae, dia putra pertama Do Jongwoon. Dia yang paling menentang dan membenci pernikahan Jongwoon dengan wanita lain selain eomma nya. Saat Jongwoon menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jongdae yang sudah duduk di bangku setingkat Sekolah menengah atas, ia lebih memilih pergi dari rumah saat itu dan merantau di negeri orang dengan berbekalkan otaknya yang cedas, dia berusaha mencari beasiswa agar bisa meneruskan sekolahnya di negeri orang itu.

"katakan, siapa yang kau jodohkan dengan Kyungsoo? Lelaki mana yang kau Jodohkan dengannya?" tanya Jongdae.

"dia anak teman appa. Jongin, Kim Jongin namanya." Tutur Jongwoon dengan jujur. Ia terlalu sayang kepada kedua anaknya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jongdae semakin benci kepadanya.

"A –Apa ?" kaget Jongdae. _Jongin?_ Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata sahabatnya itu yang dijodohkan dengan adik kesayangannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dunia terasa sempit seperti ini?

Saat itu juga otak Jongdae berputar kembali, mengingat penuturan dari seorang sahabatnya…

"_aku terharu melihatnya, hyung. Dia benar-benar memperjuangkan cintanya._"

"_wanita yang ia cintai –gadis itu sangat menyayangi appa-nya, gadis itu sangat takut jika harus kehilangan appa-nya. hingga tadi malam, saat appa dari gadis itu akan di bunuh, Jongin menghalangi tubuh appa dari gadis itu, dan dialah yang terkena impasnya. Jongin tidak ingin melihat gadis itu bersedih. Aku saja belum pernah sampai mengorbankan nyawaku untuk Luhan, walau pun aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sandiri untuk mengorbankan apa pun yang aku miliki untuknya._"

"_sebenarnya dia bukan siapa-siapa Jongin. Hanya saja Jongin mencintai gadis itu._"

"_hh. Kau pasti akan kaget mendengarnya. Gadis itu sedang koma dan Jongin bisa melihat roh nya. tapi dia berbeda dengan mu, Jongin hanya bisa melihat dia, melihat gadis itu._"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya berat, "aku akan masuk, jangan mengikuti ku." ujar Jongdae dingin.

Jongdae menutup pintu ruangan itu, cukup keras.

Jongdae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding samping pintu, tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Jongdae menangis dalam diam. "maafkan aku, appa. Maaf." bisik Jongdae hampir tak terdengar.

.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift gedung apartemen-nya. Dengan lincah, jarinya mengetikkan kode penganman apartemen-nya. Dan dengan terburu-buru ia memasuki apartemennya.

Jongdae merasakan, sepulangnya dari rumah sakit tadi… Jongdae sangat yakin kalau ada yang mengikutinya. Bukan! Bukan manusia ataupun –misalnya penguntit– bukan yang seperti itu.

"kumohon, jangan bersembunyi seperti ini. Aku tahu ada yang mengikutiku dari rumah sakit, ada apa?" tanya Jongade entah kepada siapa. Ini berbeda, lain dengan Jongin yang bisa melihat Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja. Tapi Jongdae, memang bisa melihat makhluk astral.

"hey! Keluarlah, aku tak akan marah jika kau memerlukan bantuan ku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti itu." Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah apartemennya.

Jongdae mendapati sosok lelaki yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap pada satu bungkai foto besar di sana. Jongdae tahu siapa lelaki itu, ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati lelaki itu. "sudah ku perkirakan, kau pasti akan mengikuti ku. Aku melihatmu tadi." Jongdae mendekati sosok itu.

Jongdae berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang lelaki itu –Jongin yang masih memandangi bingkai besar itu, "aku baru tahu ternyata kau memiliki adik secantik dia…" tutur Jongin.

Jongdae sedikit mengulas senyuman, "apa kau benar-benar mencintainya, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin berbalik menghadap Jongdae, "apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bermain-main? Jika iya, berarti aku mempermainkan nyawaku sendiri."

"b- bukan nya aku meragukan perasaan mu itu, Jongin. Aku mengenalmu bukan baru sehari atau dua hari. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bermain-main soal perasaan. Hanya saja- hanya saja aku takut kau sakit hati nantinya, saat kau tahu… nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak membalas perasaan mu."

Jongin tersenyum miris, "aku sudah siap. Boleh kah, besok kau bawa aku ikut menjenguknya."

Jongdae merasa iba dengan tatapan Jongin yang penuh harap itu. "b- baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Tapi aku tidak berjanji."

Bibir Jongin sedikit terangkat, ia tersenyum kecut. "aku takut…" guman Jongin.

"takut? Aku belum pernah melihatmu ketakutan sebelumnya." Ujar Jongdae yang mengambil posisi duduk di sofa panjang berwarna cream miliknya.

"aku takut, jika appa mengetahui- anaknya menjadi seperti ini karena menyelamatkan temannya sendiri, appa mu." Tutur Jongin, Jongdae memilih diam, ia ingin mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"aku takut, appa membatalkan rencana perjodohannya. Sedangkan aku? Terlanjur mencintai Kyungsoo. Jongdae-ah, apa ingatan roh yang berkelana itu akan menghilang ketika ia sadar?"

.

Jongwoon duduk dalam diam. Kedua tangannya terus menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya, pikiran pria paruh baya itu penuh. Penuh dengan berbagai permasalahan.

Di satu sisi ia senang bisa bertemu dengan putranya yang kira-kira selama 3 sampai 4 tahun sudah meninggalkannya. Di satu sisi lain, ia sangat merasa bersalah karena membuat Jongin, anak temannya sendiri menjadi dalam keadaan kritis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ketika kedua orang tua Jongin pulang nanti. Yang ia perkirakan, pasti akan marah besar kepadanya.

"Kyunsoo-ya… appa salah. Ya, appa salah. Seharusnya appa yang berada di posisi Jongin…"

Tangan besar milik Jongwoon sedikit meremas jemari Kyungsoo yang berada di genggamannya. "Kyungsoo-ya, cepatlah sadar. Dia- sangat mencintai mu…" Jongwoon mengecup ringan tangan Kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi, Jongwoon menggelamkan wajahnya di atas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh anaknya.

Di sisi lain...

_"__Kyungsoo-ya… appa salah. Ya, appa salah. Seharusnya appa yang berada di posisi Jongin…"_ telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara yang sangat memilukan itu. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa nyeri jika mendengar suara itu.

_"__Kyungsoo-ya, cepatlah sadar. Dia- sangat mencintai mu…"_ sekali lagi, dadanya terasa sesak jika mendengar suara memilukan itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Dia –Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya buram. Sungguh, butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyesuaikan matanya yang telah lama terpejam dengan cahaya lampu rumah sakit yang sangat terang. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Suara itu, semakin jelas menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakan kepalanya, ia tahu siapa yang menangis, suara itu –tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

"ap –Appa..." bisik Kyungsoo nyaris tak terdengar. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba meredakan nyeri yang menyapa belakang kepalanya.

"maafkan appa, ini semua salah appa. Sadarlah, appa merindukan mu…" isak Jongwoon, sepertinya Jongwoon belum menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah sadar.

"Appa mohon…" lirihnya.

"Appa." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan suara serak puraunya.

Jongwoon berhenti terisak, wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan di atas selimut Kyungsoo mulai ia akngkat sedikit.

"appa..." lirih Kyungsoo lagi.

"K –Kyungsoo... kau-" dengan gerakan cepat, Jongwoon langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan sosok Kyungsoo.

"ap –appa..." Ujar Kyungsoo terbata.

"Kyungsoo, appa senang akhirnya kamu sadar. Appa merindukan mu, sangat. Cuma kamu yang appa punya..Jongwoon." isak Jongwoon yang masih mendekap tubuh tak berdaya Kyungsoo.

"appa..."

Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya, matanya menatap teduh kedua mata sayu milik putri kesayangannya. "kenapa baru sadar sekarang, heum? Apa kau senang berkelana di luar sana dengan roh mu itu?" tanya Jongwoon memposisikan Kyungsoo kembali di posisi semula.

Kyungsoo diam, dia hanya memberi respon tatapan rindu kepada appa nya.

"appa akan menceraikan perempuan tak tahu diri itu. Appa akan menuruti semua keinginan mu. Maafkan appa, ini semua salah appa..." lirih Jongwoon.

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo bergerak untuk meraih sebelah tangan Jongwoon, "maafkan aku sudah meninggalkan appa terlalu lama."

Jongwoon mengecup tangan Kyungsoo ynag menggenggam tangannya, "kalau tidak ada Jongin, mungkin appa tidak akan tahu rencana wanita tak tahu diri itu." Ujar Jongwoon dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"maksud appa? J- Jongin? Siapa Jongin? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai kalian kalian kalian semuanya...

Deba minta maaf banget soal keterlambatan update ini cerita...

mungkin udah ada beberapap orang yang nanyain dan Deba PM. Deba habis dikasih nikmat sakit :'3

sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu Deba abis operasi, Deba gak mau bahas Deba sakit apa... tapi yang pasti aku bener-bener baru Update hari ini...

dan Deba bener-bener minta maaf sama kalian semua...

semoga kalian gak kecewa yaa...

btw, kayaknya Chapter ini lebay banget ya... terlalu drama gimanaaaaaaaaa gitu. Kkkk

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, akan aku usahakan untuk Fast Update.

Oia, doakan semoga tanggal 28 Februari nanti, Deba lancar di sidangnya! Soalnya Deba kebagian pengujinya yang Killer euy~

.

.

.

.

.

sign

**choidebwookyung1214**


	8. Go Away

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, etc

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other Cast :**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Minseok

Huang Zitao

Kim Jongwoon

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongdae

**Summary:** Orang bilang roh orang yang sedang koma itu berkelana. roh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelana lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang bisa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke'. Cerita ini memiliki alur yang sangat MAINSTREAM. OUT OF CHARACTHER**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin menemani Jongdae di apartemennya yang sangat sepi. Pencahayaan remang-remang sengaja di buat oleh Jongdae. Mereka berdua bediri berdampingan di balkon apartemen milik Jongdae.

"kau tahu apa yang membuatku pulang kemari?" tanya Jongdae yang lalu menyeruput coklat panasnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu. Memang apa?" tanya Jongin.

"besok... 10 tahun eomma meninggalkan kami. Biasanya aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berkunjung ke pemakaman. Tapi mungkin besok, aku akan mengajak mu kesana. Kau mau menemani ku kan?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

"baiklah, aku janji, aku akan menemani mu." Jawab Jongin menyetujui keinginan Jongdae.

"maafkan aku, soal pernyataanku tadi sore. Tapi aku akan membuatnya dekat dengan mu. Aku berjanji." Ujar Jongdae.

"tak apa. Itu bukan salah mu. Mungkin ini takdir, aku harus menjalaninya dengan lapang dada. Mungkin aku juga akan lupa kalau aku pernah mengobrol panjang seperti ini dengan mu." Jongin tersenyum. Jongdae tahu, itu bukan lah senyum bahagia atau apa. Menurut Jongdae, itu lebih menunjukan senyum kepedihan.

"hhh... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kepadamu." Lirih Jongdae.

"sudah lah, ini bukan salah mu. Aku ingin bernostalgia bersama mu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada suara yang sengaja di buat se-riang mungkin.

Jongdae tersenyum melihat usaha Jongin yang tetap mencoba tersenyum, "baiklah... bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja. Aku bosan jika harus seperti ini." Usul Jongdae.

"boleh juga..."

**.**

**Author Deba**

**CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2015©**

**Present**

**.**

**Repost Fiction**

**.**

**"She's My Pretty Ghost!"**

**.**

**Chapter **

**-Go Away...-**

**.**

"keadaan Nona Kyungsoo sangat baik, perkembangannya sangat cepat. Mungkin ia hanya memerlukan waktu 2 sampai 3 hari saja untuk masa pemulihan di rumah sakit." Ujar dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

"benarkah?" tanya Jongwoon, "apa tidak ada yang salah atau mungkin seperti hilang ingatan mungkin."

"apa maksud appa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"apa yang tuan bicarakan. Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah serius di otak atau pun ingatannya." Ujar dokter itu. "kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu." Ujar Dokter itu.

"_tidak mungkin Jongin membohongi ku. Tentang wanita itu, dia tidak mungkin merekayasanya, itu pasti Kyungsoo yang memberitahukannya. Pembunuh itu juga nyata, dan Jongin juga sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya._" Jongwoon berpikir keras. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Jongin yang koma, juga Kyungsoo yang lupa akan Jongin.

"appa... apa yang appa pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"ahh... tidak, appa baik-baik saja." Ujar Jongwoon.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, apa saja yang telah aku lewatkan selama aku koma? Apa teman-temanku sering menjenguk ku? Dimana mereka? Bisa appa hubungi mereka? Aku merindukan mereka semua." Kyungsoo berujar dengan antusias.

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. "banyak sekali yang kau lewatkan. Ya, teman-teman mu sering menjenguk mu."

"Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Appa... hubungi mereka." Rengek Kyungsoo dengan manjanya.

Jongwoon kembali tersenyum, ia sangat merindukan sosok Kyungsoo yang terbiasa bermanja kepadanya.

"tapi appa tidak dapat memastikan mereka pasti datang."

.

"jadi, Jongin seperti ini karena melindungi appa Kyungsoo?" tanya gadis manis ber-_eye liner_ ini, mata sipitnya melebar kerena kaget. Itu Baekhyun. Ya, mereka, sahabat Kyungsoo menjenguk Jongin.

"aigoo, kau ini bodoh atau apa Jongin." Ucap Yixing heran.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Yixing, "Jongin memang seperti itu. Jika dia sudah yakin pada seseorang, ia akan melakakukan apa pun demi orang itu. Yang penting orang yang ia cintai itu bisa bahagia."

"beruntung kau Kyung... kau dicintai oleh lelaki seperti Jongin, _gentle_." Ujar Tao sedikit melirik pada lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"apa maksud mu melikatku seperti itu? Aku ini _gentle_!" protes lelaki yang tingginya melebihi rata-rata itu.

"lihatlah, wajahmu itu bisa di katakan cantik, Chanyeol-ssi." Ledek Tao.

"dasar kau gadis tampan. Jadilah feminim, sedikit... saja. Kau membuat para lelaki takut kepadamu!" ledek Chanyeol tak terima.

"lihat saja, mulai minggu depan selama satu bulan, aku akan berpenampilan seperti gadis." Ujar Tao.

"_Call!_ aku pegang janji mu."

"_Oops_." Tao menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "eonni, bagaimana ini..." rengek Tao kepada Baekhyun.

"itu janji mu, sudah, jalani saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"maafkan keributan teman-teman kami." Ujar Minseok kepada Sehun juga Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "tak apa, setidaknya kehadiran kalian sedikit menghiburku."

"eonni, Kyungsoo sudah sadar. Appa-nya tadi menghubungi ku." Ujar Yixing

"benar kah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yixing mengangguk, "ayo kita kesana." Ajak nya.

"maaf jika kedatangan kami merepotkan kalian, kami pergi dulu." Pamit Minseok mewakilkan keempat teman nya yang sudah meninggalkan ruang rawat Jongin lebih dulu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, "berkunjunglah lagi jika kalian ingin." Ujar Luhan.

.

"eonni..." seru Kyungsoo saat melihat kedatangan Yixing.

"Kyungie..." Yixing langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"kenapa baru sadar, heum? Kami merindukanmu." Ujar Yixing sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"eonni..." seru Tao yang menyusul di belakang Yixing.

"Zitao..." ujar Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kalian cepat sekali sampai? Padahal baru saja appa mengabarkan mu." Tanya Jongwoon.

"ahh... tadi kami baru saja menjenguk Jongin, appa-nim." Jawab Baekhyun.

"untung saja kami mempercayai Jongin. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau tak akan sadarkan diri, kau tahu?" ujar Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, "Jongin? Siapa Jongin? Tadi appa juga menyebut nama Jongin, sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo keheranan.

"k- kau... tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Tao.

"mengingatnya? Memangnya siapa dia? Haruskah aku mengingatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"aigoo, kasihan sekali kau, Kim Jongin..." bisik Chanyeol.

"dia yang menyelamatkan mu dari rencana busuk eomma tiri mu. Dia yang berusaha meyakinkan kami kalau kamu itu ada, di sampingnya. Roh mu, selama kau koma, roh mu berkelana, mengikuti namja bernama Jongin. Kau memintanya unt-" penuturan Yixing terhenti karena tangan Minseok yang menutupi mulutnya.

"apa maksudmu, eonni? Aku tidak mengerti. Roh ku? Berkelana?"

"ahh... tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kau banyak istirahat. Jangan memikirkan masalah yang membuatmu merasa pusing atau kebingunagan." Ujar Minseok.

"aku sebagai lelaki bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan saat ini..." gumam Chanyeol.

"eoh, siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"kau benar-benar melupakannya. Ingatan roh mu, benar-benar hilang." Gumam Baekhyun.

"dia Chanyeol oppa, kekasih Baekhyun eonni." Jawab Tao.

"Benarkah? Selamat eonni!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"ini yang kedua kalinya kau mengcapkannya kepada ku." Gumam Baekhyun.

.

Paginya setelah Jongin menemani Jongdae untuk berkunjung ke pemakaman, Jongdae mengajak Jongin untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit. Bukan, bukan untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo. Jongdae belum tahu kabar Kyungsoo yang sudah sadar. Jongdae ingin bertemu Sehun, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"aku... hh– aku tahu kau pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang aku lihat, Sehun-ah..." desah Jongdae, ia merebahkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran sofa di ruang rawat Jongin.

"apa? Jongin? Dia mengikuti mu?" ujar Sehun.

"ya begitulah... tapi dia sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku, hanya saja dia roh yang sangat pemurung. Aku sendiri menjadi kelimpungan untuk menghiburnya." Gerutu Jongdae.

"jadi kau tidak suka?" tanya Jongin.

"bukan begitu– hanya saja... cobalah, sekali saja kau tidak mengeluhkan masalah Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongdae pada roh Jongin.

"tentang Kyungsoo... kemarin sore dia sadar, dan... dia sama sekali lupa dengan Jongin." Lirih Sehun.

Jongdae dan Jongin menoleh cepat pada Sehun, "b- benarkah?" tanya Jongdae.

Jongin diam, irisnya terlihat bergetar dan berair. Jongdae tahu apa yang dirasakan Jongin, Jongdae mengerti itu.

"Jongdae-ya... kenapa harus begini, heum? Semua ketakutan ku- semuanya jadi kenyataan." Tubuh tegap Jongin ambruk ke lantai. Ia duduk berlutut di atas lantai yang dingin itu.

Jongdae menatap iba pada Jongin yang sudah menangis sedari tadi, "ku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Bangunlah..." Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk membantu Jongin bangun.

"apa aku masih pantas hidup?" lirih Jongin yang terdengar putus asa.

"a- apa yang kau bicarakan? Ten- tentu saja, kau harus tetap hidup. Aku sebagai sahabatmu, tak akan pernah rela kehilangan sosok sahabat sepertimu. Luhan noona, Sehun, Yifan hyung, mereka semua mengharapkanmu sembuh." Ujar Jongdae setengah berteriak.

"t- tapi, Jongdae-ya... hiks. K- Kyungsoo."

"otak boleh lupa. Tapi hati, perasaannya, tidak akan pernah melupakan mu. Mungkin dia tidak mengenalimu sekarang, tapi kumohon, jangan putus asa seperti ini."

"Jongin-ah... noona mohon, jangan seperti ini. Noona memang tidak bisa melihatmu, tapi noona yakin, kau bisa mendengar noona. Noona mohon, cepatlah sadar. Kau akan membunuh noona perlahan-lahan jika kau terus seperti ini." Isak Luhan.

"kita mulai dari awal, percayalah kepada ku." Ujar Jongdae yang mencoba menumbuhkan keyakinan Jongin.

Jongin menerima uluran tangan Jongdae. "ayo, kita ke tempat Kyungsoo." Ajak Jongdae.

.

Jongdae memutar knop pintu itu perlahan, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan perbincangan hangat antara anak dan appa-nya. Cukup Jongdae saja yang tidak menganggap pria itu sebagai appa.

"ekhm!" dehem Jongdae dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol hangat itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ke arah Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ya." Lirih pria paruh baya itu, Jongwoon.

"Oppa!" seru Kyungsoo dengan suara girangnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan suara Jongwoon, Jongdae berhambur memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang? Oppa sangat merindukan mu. Kenapa bisa seperti ini, heum?" ujar Jongdae.

Mengerti situasi, Jongwoon memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Di mana Jongin? Jongin, dia diam berdiri di depan ranjang milik Kyungsoo. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Perasaannya –ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia sarakan saat ini. Perasaan senang, sedih, haru, rindu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, itu membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Jongdae menitihkan air matanya. Entah karena terlalu senang karena Kyungsoo sudah sadar, atau karena merasa iba dan kasihan kepada Jongin, sahabatnya. Entahlah, Jongdae juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk jongin juga Kyungsoo.

Tangisan tanpa suara Jongin benar-benar bisa membuat Jongdae merasakan apa yang sedang Jongin rasakan.

Jongin berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang Kyungsoo, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung sempit milik Kyungsoo. Tapi mustahil, tangan jongin tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit pun. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"a- aku- bahkan aku, tidak bisa menyentuh mu?" bisik Jongin disela tangisan nya.

Jongdae yang melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti itu, ikut menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kini ia terlihat amat senang, karena ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Jongdae.

"Oppa, oppa kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongdae menggeleng pelan, "tidak, oppa hanya terlalu rindu kepadamu." Seperti air yang ditampung kain, air mata Jongdae walaupun sudah ia hapus berkali-kali masih saja tetap mengalir.

"sebegitu rindunya kah oppa kepadaku? Lihatlah, bahkan oppa tidak bisa berhenti menangis." Goda Kyungsoo.

Jongdae mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, bermaksud menghentikan air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Ia terkekeh kecil, lalu tersenyum. "tentu saja oppa sangat merindukan mu." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, "aku juga sangat merindukan oppa."

"kapan kau pulang ke rumah?" tanya Jongdae setelah berhasil meredakan air matanya.

"besok, aku sudah boleh pulang. Oh iya, oppa tahu dari mana kalau aku di sini? Setahu ku, appa tidak memberi tahu."

Jongdae sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, "awalnya oppa berniat menjenguk sahabat oppa. Lalu oppa bertemu dengan pria itu dan oppa tahu kalau kau di sini." Jelas Jongdae singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "kau masih seperti itu?"

"ini salahnya. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sampai tidak menganggapnya lagi." Tutur Jongdae.

Kyungsoo diam, ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa mengelak perkataan Jongdae.

.

Keheningan yang tercipta di dalam ruang rawat Jongin terpecah ketika suara pintu ruangannya itu dibuka dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"eomma, abeoji?" melihat kedua orang tuanya datang, Luhan yang duduk di tepi kasur rumah sakit Jongin segera berdiri dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Jongin…" lirih Heechul yang melihat anak lelakinya terbaring lemah. Air matanya tidak bias ia tahan lagi sekarang. Berbeda dengan Hangeng yang hanya berdiri beberapa meter dekat ranjang Jongin, Heechul langsung memeluk purta kesayangannya itu.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Hangeng dengan nada yang cukup membuat Sehun dan Luhan menadi tegang.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang menundukkn kepalanya, Luhan menatap mata Hangeng dalam-dalam, ia tahu, _Hangeng khawatir akan keadaan Jongin_, setidaknya itu yang dapat disimpulkan Luhan. Mata pria paruh baya itu benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong.

"apa abeoji tidak ingin memeluk Jongin dulu? Ia pasti ingin mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari mu." Ujar Luhan dengan lembut.

Lalu Hangeng menatap Jongin yang sedang terbaring lemah, matanya yang biasa menatap tajam itu berubah menjadi teduh. Kedua kakinya ia langkahkan perlahan mendekati ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati Jongin. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Jongin.

"aku yakin, Jongin sedang menyaksikan ini semua…" bisik Luhan yang sedang dirangkul oleh Sehun.

"kau akan menceritakan semuanya?" Tanya Sehun. Kedua pasang mata itu menyaksikan kehangatan keluarga yang sebenarnya, Luhan sampai menangis melihat kejadian di hadapannya ini.

Hangeng dan Heechul memeluk Jongin dengan sayang, dan itu membuat Luhan terharu.

"Luhan…" itu suara Hangeng. Luhan segera menghapus jejak air matanya.

"ya, abeoji?" Luhan melepas rangkulan Sehun, dan berjalan menghampiri Hangeng dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"ada apa abeoji?" tanya Luhan. Hangeng menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, "kalian yang terbaik... abeoji menyayangi kalian berdua..." bisik Hangeng lirih.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Luhan, lalu ia berkata kepada Sehun yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang baru saja ditemukan oleh keluarga kecil di depannya, "kau bereskan barang-barangmu, Luhan, juga Jongin. Abeoji akan memindahkan ke Jepang." Ujar Hangeng dengan tegas.

"Ya?"

"Jongin akan dipindahkan ke Jepang." Ulang Hangeng, "aku ingin memantaunya…"

Mendengar kaliamat terakhir Hangeng, Luhan menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. "_sudah aku duga. Tidak mungkin abeoji membiarkan Jongin seperti ini…_"

.

Jongdae di ajak menuju atap rumah sakit oleh Jongin. Memang benar apa kata Luhan, Jongin memang mendengar semuanya. Jongin cukup senang tubuhnya itu didekap oleh Hangeng.

"Jongdae-ya." Panggil Jongin yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk tangga darurat di atap rumah sakit.

"ya, kau kenapa?" Jongdae mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi terhadap Jongin lewat ekspresi wajah yang Jongin tampakkan.

"aku akan dipindahkan ke Jepang oleh Abeoji..." lirih Jongin.

"Ya?" kaget Jongdae, ia yakin ia tidak salah mendengar, _Jongin akan dipindahkan ke Jepang_. "lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongdae.

"aku tidak tahu... aku dibawa ke Jepang karena abeoji mengkhawatirkanku, aku sangat senang mendengar itu, aku sampai menangis. Tapi saat mengingat Kyungsoo... aku menjadi bingung. Aku harus apa, Jongdae-ya?" ujar Jongin yang memang benar-benar mengalami dilemma. Jongdae berfikir sejenak.

Jongdae tersenyum kepada Jongin, "ia awal dari keluarga bahagia yang kau impikan itu Jongin, tunggu apa lagi, turuti saja kemauan abeoji mu itu..." nasihat Jongdae.

"lalu Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin yang mulau ragu.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya perlahan, "ada aku di sini... Jika kau memintanya, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini untuk menemani Kyungsoo sampai kau kembali nanti."

"maka tinggalan di sini sampai aku kembali... kau yang jelas mengetahui semuanya tentang aku dan Kyungsoo."

.

Hangeng memaksa Luhan untuk menceritakan jelasnya kepada Hangeng dan Heechul. Tentu saja, sebagai orang tua, ia tentu ingin tahu apa yang membuat anaknya menjadi seperti ini.

Mereka berempat duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat Jongin. Sehun, Hangeng, Heechul, dan Luhan pada sofa dengan ukuran single.

"aku dengar abeoji ingin menjodohkan Jongin?" tanya Luhan yang membuka percakapan itu.

"Ya... dengan Do Kyungsoo, putri dari teman abeoji, Do Jongwoon." Jawab Hangeng, "apa karena itu? Dia ingin mencoba bunuh diri?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng, "tidak, bukan begitu. Tetapi Jongin bisa melihat arwah gadis itu yang sedang berkelana." Jelas Luhan.

"arwah? Apa maksudmu Luhan?" tanya Heechul yang cukup dibuat bingung.

"biarkan aku bercerita, dan jangan ada yang menyela." Pinta Luhan dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Hangeng dan Heechul. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum, mencoba menyemangati Luhan takut-takut wanitanya itu akan menangis karena ceritanya sendiri.

"arwah Kyungsoo yang sedang koma itu berkelana, dan ia meminta bantuan Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kyungsoo akan dibunuh oleh eomma tirinya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui jika Jongin adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, tetapi Jongin tahu." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan sejelas dan sesingkat mungkin.

"Jongin membantu mempercayakan orang-orang terdekat Kyungsoo dan mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo akan dibunuh. Jongin juga mempercayakan teman abeoji itu kalau istrinya akan membunuh anaknya. Dan kalian tahu, _he's fall in love with that ghost_! Jongin jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo."

"tapi pada malam pemindahan Kyungsoo, ada beberapa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Kyungsoo, juga Jongwoon ahjussi. Dan Jongin menghalangi tubuh Jongwoon ahjussi saat akan ditusuk oleh pembunuh itu. Dan seperti inilah Jongin sekarang..." cerita Luhan berakhir dengan Heechul yang menangis dalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Jadi karena menyelamatkan Jongwoon?" ujar Hangeng menyimpulkan cerita panjang Luhan.

"tapi abeoji, ada satu permintaan Jongin... ia ingin perjodohannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak dibatalkan. Jongin sangat mencintai gadis itu, abeoji." Luhan kini menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan memohon.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

HAAAAAAAAAA...

AKU MINTA MAAF LAGI... aku tahu ini pendek banget ya?

masalahnya... i broke my harddisk, ang i lost all may fiction :'( *어떡하지?

kecuali yang baru-baru ini aku buat, itu masih ada di laptop. dan chapter ini aku bener-bener abis ngetik ulang...

maaf. ;-;

Dan untuk lanjutnya, mungkin agak lama... aku mau selesain ngetik ulangnya dulu.

dan sembari nunggu selesai ngetik dan ganti permintaaan maaf Deba... aku mau post Fiction baru.

terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca fiction ini dengan semua kekurangan yang ada :') *이게뭐야

.

btw, Kyungsoo itu bukan amnesia ya... dia cuma kehilangan ingatan arwahnya selama dia koma, itu aja... bukan hilang ingatan, okay?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

**choidebwookyung1214**


End file.
